La Malédiction du Black Wing
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Duo veut chercher ses origines bien mystérieuses dont Quatre son meilleur ami cache quelques éléments -UA- Abandonné, désolé.
1. La capture

****

Titre : La malédiction du Black Wing

****

Auteur : Law, qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? ^^00

Laimë : Ca pourrait être moi mwéhéhéhéhéhéhé !!!

G-Boys : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing, plus inspiration du Pirate des Caraïbes

Shi-sama : Johnny Deep joue troooooooooooooooooooooooop troptroptrop bien !!!!!

Law * baveuh * Trooop booo ^^

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, Aventure, Action, et on verra ^___^

****

Couples : Pô pour le moment mais vous me connaissez ~___^

Shi-sama : WUFEIxLAW POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Law : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shi-sama : Egalité ^^ Aux lecteurs de décider ^_~

Law : " Vais la tuer, vais tuer Makena, VAI TUER WUFEI è_é "

****

Disclaimer : On est obligé ?

Duo : Vip è_é

Law : _ 

Duo : Alors ?

Law : Sontpasàmoi

Duo : J'ai rien entendu ?

Law : Mais je l'ai dit ^^ * auréole en papier mâché peint en vert paske y avait plus de jaune et tenu au-dessus de la tête par Wufei qui commence à avoir des crampes alors bon dieu de me*** quand est-ce que ça s'arrête ??!!!*

****

Ch'tite note : Et vip, encore une idée qui m'est passée par la tête mais j'en suis très fière è_é Cette fic devrait avancer petit à petit car je veux finir d'autre fic avant de m'investir un peu plus dans celle-ci donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir tout de suite la suite ^^0. J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous plaira ^_____^

****

P'tite note : Bon, précision pour la note à venir ( celle d'en dessous ^^ ) Ce fic et inspiré de Pirates des Caraïbes ( écoute la BOF à fond * bonheur ^_____^ * ) Vous allez retrouver certains éléments du film mais c'est tout ! Faut dire que j'adore ce film mais je n'ai pas envie de faire un copier coller ^^000 Même si je l'ai vu 5 fois depuis que je l'ai en DVD ^^. Pour cela, il vous faudra lire Yuna-chan et maintenant place à la dernière petite note. ^^

****

Mini note : Je plagiat pas Yuna-chan 02 pour ceux qui connaisse ses fics, nous avons malheureusement eut à peu près la même idée -_- Elle a écrit " Pirates des Caraïbes " version GW. Mais mon histoire va être différente de la sienne ^^ OUF ! ! ! Je tenais juste à le dire, car je ne veux pas qu'on me traite de copiteuse alors que j'aurais jamais penser à plagiat quelqu'un. D'ailleurs je lui ai même demander si je pouvais la publier pour être sur de ne pas avoir de problème avec ma pitite Yuna-chan ^^ Merci d'avoir lu ses quelques lignes ^___^

Bonne Lecture.

****

La Malédiction de Black Wing

-1-

La Capture

Le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient raisonnaient dans la demi-cour. Le plus petit des deux hommes esquiva l'épée de l'autre et recula vivement. Mais son rival n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il enchaîna derechef ses coups donnés avec une précision et une dextérité hors du commun. Ses pas rapides le rapprochaient de son adversaire, faisant voler ses long cheveux blonds attachés à mi-hauteur par un ruban de soie bleu roi.

L'autre riposta avec agilité, esquivant puis attaquant avec une grâce et une force hors du commun des mortels. Il ne voulait pas donner une seule chance à celui qui l'avait attaqué. Ce dernier était beaucoup moins âgé que le blond. Avec souplesse, il fit enfin voler l'arme de son rival pour la rattraper dans sa main libre, pointant les deux épées tranchantes devant le nez du perdant avec un petit sourire satisfait. 

- Remarquable !

- Je n'aurais pas été aussi agile si vous ne m'aviez pas entraîner, Maître Zeck. 

Le jeune homme fit une révérence puis il fit faire un demi tour à l'épée, la rattrapant doucement par la lame avant de tendre le manche au grand blond. Celui-ci salua avant de prendre son arme. Il était habillé en militaire, une veste bleu roi qui montrait sa belle carrure, un pantalon fait de la même étoffe qui dévoilait ses jambes galbées. Ses yeux s'accordaient si bien avec ses habits… D'un bleu profond, aussi profond que la mer…. Ses longs cheveux avaient la couleur de l'ivoire lorsqu'il était en plein soleil comme en cette chaude après-midi d'été. 

- Ce compliment est fort honorable de votre part ! 

- C'est un plaisir, Maître.

Le jeune homme le salua de nouveau pour lui montrer son profond respect.

- La séance est terminé. Excusez-moi Mon Seigneur, j'ai des obligations.

Le maître d'arme lui fit une révérence avant de ranger son épée dans son fourreau, accroché à son ceinturon. 

- Je comprend, Commandant !

Le blond sortit de la cour ensoleillée pour s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment de pierre. Il l'avait choisi pour être son maître d'arme malgré le fait qu'il ait beaucoup de responsabilités. Le Commandant Zeck Merquise en avait d'ailleurs été très honoré. Le jeune homme rangea l'épée dans son fourreau qu'il avait déposé sur le banc une heure avant que la leçon commence. Il regrettait que le Commandant ne lui donne que trois leçons par semaine, mais il était finalement très doué. Il avait fait des progrès considérables depuis le début et avait même dépassé certains soldats dans le maniement de l'épée. 

Il garda l'arme dans sa main, admirant la superbe vue qu'il avait sur la mer. Le ciel était dégagé, la mer était calme…. Une légère brise venait caresser son fin visage. Il apprécia ce contact si frais, sa peau était moite, couverte de sueur. Il s'était donné au maximum dans cet affrontement. 

- Mon Seigneur ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et son regard se posa sur une servante. Elle attendait au pied de la porte, le regard baissée et le souffle court.

- Oui ?

- Son Excellence voudrait vous voir, répondit-elle tout en fixant le sol.

- J'arrive !

La servante lui fit une brève révérence avant de repartir. Il respira une dernière fois la brise marine puis entra dans sa demeure. Le jeune homme se dirigea rapidement dans ses appartements, déposant son épée sur son bureau puis s'épongeant le visage et le cou avec un linge mis à sa disposition, comme à chaque fois après son entraînement. Il quitta sa chambre puis se dirigea vers le bureau ou l'attendait son Excellence.

Il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs couleurs bleu beige. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau pour écouter qui parlait. Apparemment, c'était le commandant Zeck. Il entra sans même prendre le temps de frapper. 

- Ah ! Te voilà ! Le Commandant Zeck me parlait de tes formidables performances.

- Je suis flatté, fit le jeune homme. Mais Maître Zeck est un modèle pour moi.

Le blond baissa légèrement la tête puis se tourna vers son Excellence.

- Vous pouvez disposer !

Le Commandant Merquise s'inclina devant les deux hommes puis sortit. Une fois la porte fermée, le jeune homme enchaîna :

- Vous vouliez me voir Père ?

- Oui, assied-toi Duo.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le fauteuil de couleur beige ornée de broderie bleu ciel. Sa tresse couleur bronze voleta derrière lui lorsqu'il prit place. Il était encore habillé d'un large chemisier blanc dont les manches bouffantes pendaient sur ses fins poignets. Il regarda son père : Son Excellence Treize Kushrénada. C'était un homme d'affaire très reconnu et aussi très respecté. Le Commandant Zeck Merquise dirigeait la flotte personnelle de son Excellence, de même que son armée de soldat prêt à tout pour le prestige de cet homme. 

Il faut dire que son Excellence Treize avait beaucoup d'influence dans le monde diplomatique de cette époque. Il avait autant d'ami que d'ennemi…. Certains avaient eu le culot de dire qu'il complotait contre la couronne de sa Majesté. Il avait bien entendu démenti cela et la Reine lui avait donné une récompense pour être son plus Fidèle Partisan.

- Duo, je voudrais que tu assistes à la prochaine réception que j'organise.

- Ah ! Père, je….Tenta de se dérober le jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser !

Le ton ferme et le regard perçant de son excellence Treize dissuada le jeune homme de refuser.

- Bien Père. J'y serais.

- Sage décision.

- Puis-je disposer ?

- Bien sûr mon fils !

- Merci Père.

Le jeune homme se leva puis sortit non sans avoir fait la révérence d'usage. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis se dirigea vers l'escalier, les descendant avec un pas léger mais quelque peu lent. Il entra rapidement dans le salon, énervé contre lui-même et contre son Père. 

- Duo ?

- Mère ! Dites-moi qu'il ne va pas recommencer ?

- Duo, fit-elle avec douceur. Ton Père voudrait simplement que tu trouves une épouse… Et moi aussi…

Le jeune homme regarda la magnifique femme qui était assise, en train de lire un des livres qu'ils venaient de faire venir d'Angleterre. Elle avait ses longs cheveux châtains détachés, une robe de couleur framboise qui faisant parfaitement ressortir son teint bronzé et une paire de lunette sur le nez. Ses yeux bleu outremer regardaient le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste.

- Mère, j'ai aucune envie de me marier… 

- Il le faudra bien un jour.

- Mais j'ai encore plein de chose à faire. Je voudrais parcourir le monde, je…

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux emplis de tendresse maternel. Elle déposa son livre sur la petite table qui était à sa gauche puis reporta son attention sur son fils.

- Duo, tu pourras parcourir le monde, même avec une fiancée.

- Maman, tu sais que ce ne sera pas pareil….

Elle lui sourit. Elle comprenait que cela puisse être difficile pour un jeune homme de 16 ans de trouver sa futur femme. A ce moment là, son Père entra, gâchant le moment de plainte du jeune homme.

- Ma chérie. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, fit Duo en se tournant. J'allais justement partir rendre visite à Quatre.

- Au Prince Quatre, mon chéri, rectifia sa Mère.

- Oui Mère.

Le jeune homme embrassa la joue de sa Mère puis lui baisa la main. Il fit une révérence à son Père avant de sortir. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- Il est encore venu se plaindre ?

- Treize, ne lui jette pas la pierre.

- Une…

L'homme caressa la joue de sa femme.

- Laisse un peu de temps à Duo.

- Hn…

Mais il était plutôt en train de se concentrer sur les lèvres si tentatrices de sa bien aimé. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, venant l'embrasser tendrement. Toujours contre la porte en bois, le jeune homme décida de regagner sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se changer avant d'aller voir son meilleur ami.

Il quitta ses habits d'entraînement, les jetant sur le paravent avant de revêtir un autre chemisier blanc, fraîchement lavé et un pantalon noir. Son Père, n'aimait pas quand il ne s'habillait pas comme un Kushrénada. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas le convenance et encore moins la couleur bleu, enfin pas en tant que vêtement. Il avait une préférence pour les couleurs plus sombres, et aimait le noir…

Il défit rapidement sa tresse dont certaine mèches s'était évadées. Il coiffa ses longs cheveux de soie brune puis refit une tresse qu'il arrêta à la moitié, noué avec un ruban de soie noire. Sa Mère, lui avait maintes fois fait remarquer qu'il devait les couper mais il n'avait jamais céder, même s'il adorait sa mère. Il voulait être un peu plus libre…. Cette cage dorée l'étouffait…. Il attacha son épée à sa ceinture et descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver rapidement dans la cour principal. 

Heureusement pour lui, le Prince Quatre Raberba Winner n'habitait pas très loin. Duo entra dans l'écurie située un peu en retrait à gauche de sa demeure. Les domestiques qui s'y affairaient, s'arrêtèrent à son entrée pour le saluer respectueusement. Il leur accorda un bref signe de tête et entra dans la stalle de sa magnifique monture. Un cadeau de son Père pour ses 16 ans. Un magnifique étalon espagnol, aussi noir que les ténèbres qu'il avait renommé Deathscythe.

- Death' !

Le cheval releva majestueusement sa fine tête pour regarder son maître s'avancer doucement. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur le chanfrein, le frottant doucement. Puis, il tourna les talons pour aller prendre dans la sellerie, un filet et une selle de cuir noir accompagnés d'un tapis grenat. Il prit au passage une brosse puis retourna dans le box où l'attendait sa monture. Il déposa son matériel à terre.

- Mon Seigneur, voulez-vous que je le fasse ?

- Non merci.

Duo commença à brosser le dos et le flanc de l'étalon espagnol, brossant avec vigueur son poil noir et luisant. Le cheval se laissait faire, seulement par son maître. Les domestiques n'arrivaient jamais à l'approcher, ils en avaient peur depuis qu'il avait mordu une servante. C'était donc toujours une bonne intention de lui demander mais Duo savait que personne ne voulait l'approcher.

Le jeune homme le brossa pendant quelques minutes puis il fit glisser le tapis grenat sur le dos de l'étalon qui ne bougea pas. Ensuite, il mit la selle, dégarotant le tapis. Il passa de l'autre côté pour faire descendre la sangle et l'étrier. Il repassa de l'autre côté, récupérant la sangle sous le ventre puis la serra. L'étalon noir ne rechigna pas lorsque son maître serra cette ceinture de cuir. Il descendit le second étrier puis alla prendre le filet. Deathscythe n'opposa aucune résistance à prendre le mors dans sa bouche. Duo passa les oreilles sous la têtière et sorti le toupet abondant devant le frontal. Il referma la sous-gorge et la muserolle avant de passer les rênes par dessus la tête de l'étalon. 

Duo ouvrit la porte de la stalle et sortit. Le cheval le suivait docilement à travers l'écurie. Les domestiques s'étaient empressés d'aller dans le boxe pour tout ranger et par la même occasion changer la litière de paille. Une fois dehors, le jeune homme monta en selle avec légèreté. Il ajusta les rênes et donna un petit coup de talon dans les flans de sa monture. Il partit derechef sur la route pavée, trottinant doucement, la tête haute et fière. Il reçu un nouveau coup de talon et il se mit au galop.

Il prit le grand chemin, traversant le village à vive allure, faisant tout de même attention aux passants. Il fut salué par certains et il leur rendit dans un signe de tête bref, voir même un regard. Le Seigneur Duo Kushrénada était très apprécié par le village, tout comme son Père. Il s'était souvent enfui dans le village pour échapper à sa cage dorée.

Ensuite, il prit le chemin de la forêt, celle qui conduisait au château des Winner. Il la parcourut en très peu de temps car sa monture était au galop, heureuse de pouvoir fouler la terre aussi vite. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas défoulé. L'étalon galopait si vite qu'on pourrait croire qu'il volait. Ses sabots martelaient la terre avec toute la puissance dont il était capable. Il parcourut les chemins escarpés jusqu'au château de son meilleur ami. 

A la vu de la demeure des Winners, il ralentit l'allure, mettant son cheval au trot puis au pas lorsqu'il rentra dans l'enceinte du majestueux château. Dans la cour s'affairait la garde privée des Winner : L'unité Manganac. Le Commandant de cette unité s'avança vers le jeune homme. 

- Mes hommages, Mon Seigneur Kushrénada.

- Merci Commandant Rachid.

Descendit de son étalon espagnol, mettant pied à terre avec agilité et grâce. Duo confia les rênes à l'homme.

- Je vous le confie.

Le commandant Rachid abaissa la tête puis le jeune homme s'éloigna vers le château. Ses longs cheveux le suivaient dans un léger mouvement de balancement, son épée qui cliquetait à chacun de ses pas. Il était le digne héritier des Kushrénada et pourtant…. Aucun membre de cette lignée n'avait eu les yeux améthystes tel que les siens. " Un don du ciel " comme avait dit ça mère… Il entra par la grande porte, tombant sur quelques domestiques qui s'agitaient autour d'une jeune femme.

- Suffit !

La jeune femme descendit rapidement le reste des marches, suivie malgré elle par des servantes qui voulaient continuer à la coiffer et à la poudrer. 

- Seigneur Duo Kushrénada !

- C'est un plaisir de vous voir, Melle Iria Winner.

Il s'avança vers elle pour prendre délicatement sa main, y déposant un baiser. La jeune femme portait une robe bleu azur, rappelant la couleur de ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en fines bouclettes sur ses épaules dénudées. Les servantes firent une révérence au Seigneur puis remontèrent avec leur accessoires. La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes. 

- Vous m'avez sauvé !

- C'est un plaisir de vous venir en aide, Melle Iria.

- Vous êtes venu voir mon frère, je suppose ?

- Vous supposez bien, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur. 

- Dans ce cas, vous le trouverez sur la terrasse. Je vous laisse Seigneur Duo, mes sœurs m'attendent.

- Ce fut un plaisir, My Lady.

Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste baisa la main de la jeune femme puis se dirigea vers la grande terrasse. Il traversa la grande salle couverte de marbre et de meubles des plus luxueux. Son père avait fait venir cela des quatre coins du monde. Il avança jusqu'à l'immense porte-fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant l'héritier Winner assis à une table. Il y avait un service à thé devant lui, le liquide fumant dans sa tasse.

- Tiens ! Mon Seigneur Kushrénada ! Que me vaut votre visite ?

- Je suis venu prendre le thé, mon bon Prince.

Duo lui sourit puis s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il se levait. Une brève étreinte s'en suivit puis ils s'assirent. 

- Heureux de te voir Duo !

- Moi aussi Quatre…

Le jeune homme au yeux mauves fixa son ami. Il était de la même taille que lui et du même âge. Il le connaissait depuis son enfance, étant un ami en qui il avait une totale confiance. L'héritier des Winner était le seul garçon et le dernier de la famille. En effet, il avait 29 sœurs, toutes plus grandes que lui. Certaines étaient mariées, d'autre attendant le prince charmant… Le Prince Quatre était blond, ses yeux aussi bleus que la mer des Caraïbes. Il avait un visage d'Ange et on avait peine à croire qu'il soit à la tête d'un si vaste empire qu'était celui de son père.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Le désespoir…

- Pardon ?

- Mon Père veut que je trouve une fiancée à sa prochaine réception. Et je ne peux même pas m'esquiver !

- Tu devrais suivre ce que te dictes ton Père.

- Quatre, râla Duo.

- Excuse-moi. Je sais ce que cela fait, pour la bonne raison que mon Père aussi me presse à trouver une fiancée.

- J'ai pas envie de me marier… Je voudrais parcourir le monde… Fit-il rêveur.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, échangeant un regard complice. Ils avaient tout les deux rêvés de parcourir mers et océans… 

- Quatre, pourquoi ton unité est si agitée ?

- Il paraît qu'un pirate a été repéré dans les environs.

- Un pirate ? ? ? Intéressant…

- Duo, gronda le Prince blond.

- Quoi ? Répliqua-t-il innocemment.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses et non, ils ne l'ont pas encore capturé.

- Zut alors !

L'héritier Winner sourit. Son meilleur ami avait toujours été fasciné par ces êtres cruels qui parcouraient les mers à la recherche de trésors et des plaisirs les plus malsains. Il les admiraient car eux, ils étaient libre…. Même si la menace de la pendaison était là. Les pirates s'en fichaient bien. Duo se servit un peu de thé dans une des petites tasses en porcelaine beige. Il y ajouta un sucre avant de remuer le tout. Le jeune homme en but une gorgée avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

- Vous savez ce qu'il veut ?

- Certainement piller la collection de mon Père !

- Ah ! Cette jolie collection qui contient au moins 120 pièces d'or toutes différentes.

- Hn. Il y en a pour une fortune….

Le jeune homme aux yeux mauves savait que le Père de son ami tenait beaucoup à cette collection. Il avait parcourut les océans et avait ramené une pièce de chacun de ses voyages. Mais très vite cela prit l'allure d'une véritable collection de pièce devenant pour certaines très rares. Le Père de Quatre était sans cesse en voyage et c'était la seule chose qui le ramenait chez les siens, ici…

- Je suis sûr que ton unité arrivera à l'attraper !

VLAM ! ! !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, le château semblait tout d'un coup en effervescence. L'homme qui avait surgit sur la terrasse n'était autre que le Commandant Rachid lui-même. Il était essoufflé, des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de sa tempe. 

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'enceinte du château Prince Quatre.

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent un déclic et se levèrent derechef.

- Nous allons dans la salle !

- Mais Prince Quatre, je peux…

- Commandant Rachid, assurez-vous qu'il ne sorte pas d'ici.

Le regard du blond en disant long sur sa détermination. Le Commandant de son unité acquiesça et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Quatre et Duo échangèrent un regard puis ils montèrent à l'étage, l'épée à porté de main. Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle des pièces d'or qui était ouverte. Duo dégaina son épée d'un geste rapide à la vue d'une masse sombre. Il y avait quelqu'un de penché sur une des tables où était soigneusement rangées les pièces. La personne se saisit d'une pièce puis sauta par la fenêtre. 

- Hey ! ! ! !

La blond se précipita vers les tables pour les parcourir d'un rapide coup d'œil.

- Il n'en manque qu'une.

- Une ??? Répéta Duo, plus que surpris.

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre pour voir le voleur s'échapper dans les jardins.

- Je vais l'attraper !

- Duo, non !!!

Mais le jeune homme avec son épée en poing courait dans les escaliers à la poursuite de ravisseur. Il sortit assez vite du château des Winner, se précipitant dans l'immense jardin sans prêter attention à l'unité Manganac. Le jeune homme se retrouva face à face avec le pirate.

- Toi ! Remets-moi la pièce, cria-t-il en brandissant son épée.

Le pirate recula et sortit une épée médiocre de son fourreau. Ses cheveux étaient couleur ébène mais le soleil y faisait apparaître des reflets bleutés. Son œil bleu foncé fusillait du regard son adversaire car l'autre était masqué par une œillère. Le ravisseur portait un grand chemisier bouffant dont la couleur était devenu beige ocre à cause de la saleté. Le pirate portait un pantalon noir avec des grandes bottes marrons. Mais le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle avait….

- Une fille pirate ?

- Ca te surprend mon Coco ?

Duo fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'une femme puisse être pirate…. Mais peu importe, il devait récupérer la pièce.

- Femme ou homme, cela n'a point d'importance. Rends-moi la pièce.

- Oula, y'a trop de nom savant mon chou, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Il lui rendit son sourire avant de l'attaquer. S'en suivit des fracas, épée contre épée. La jeune femme se défendait fort bien face au Seigneur Kushrénada qui était très doué.

- Rends-moi la pièce et je te laisserais partir.

Elle lui rendit son coup d'épée avant de répliquer :

- Jamais !

La jeune femme croisa de nouveau le fer avec le jeune homme qui répliqua derechef. Entre temps, l'unité Manganac, accompagné du Prince Quatre, avait repéré une certaine agitation dans les jardins. Ils arrivèrent en plein combat. Duo lança un bref regard au blond, lui faisant comprendre qu'il finirait ce duel.

- Prince Quatre, nous...

- Non, répondit-il. Le Seigneur Kushrénada veut finir ce duel et je lui fais confiance.

La jeune femme pirate continuait de se battre avec rage devant cette assemblée qui s'était formé. Mais elle n'en tient pas compte, elle devait repartir avec cette pièce mais sans risque. Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste s'avérait être un redoutable adversaire et elle commençait à se dire qu'elle n'aurait pas du croiser le fer avec lui. Perdue dans ses pensées, il prit alors l'avantage, envoyant voler son épée de fortune dans un arbrisseau et il pointa son épée vers le cou si fin de la pirate. Elle le dévisagea avec mépris.

- La pièce je vous prie !

- Va au Diable ! Grogna-t-elle.

L'unité Manganac s'empara derechef de la jeune femme qui se débattit mais renonça devant le nombre d'homme qui l'entourait. Duo rangea son épée dans son fourreau tout en revenant vers son meilleur ami.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- C'était un véritable plaisir.

- Prince Quatre ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers le Commandant Rachid qui tenait dans sa paume, une petite pièce d'or pas plus grande qu'un écu. Le blond la prit délicatement.

- Merci Commandant.

- Mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Celui-ci baissa la tête puis repartit. Ils emmenèrent la pirate dans le cachot en attendant de décider de son sort. Car le Prince Quatre n'aimait pas cette loi qui consistait à condamner à mort les pirates. Le Seigneur Kushrénada fut alors intrigué par cette pièce que la pirate voulait tant.

- Quatre, qu'est-ce que cette pièce ? D'où vient-elle ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Puis-je la voir ?

Le blond tendit la pièce à son ami qui la prit doucement. Sur les deux faces, on pouvait voir au centre une tête de mort, comme sur les drapeaux des pirates. Tout autour, il y avait des motifs aztèques, comme des triangles le long du cercle.

- On dirait un…. Un médaillon de pirate….

****

A suivre

Law : FINI ^_________________^

Laimë : T'as encore commencé un nouvelle fic 

G-Boys : Ouais -_-

Law : Mais…. * chibi eyes tout mouillé * Elle va être bien ! !

Laimë : Je pourrais les torturer ?

G-Boys : Law, si tu dis oui, on va t'en faire baver è_é

Heero & Wufei : On confirme * regard plus que sadique *

Law : GLOUPS ! On verra ^^0000 

Shi-sama : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....

G-Boys : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Laimë : Elle est morte de rire à cause d'une faute récurrente de Law ^^

Law : -_-

Duo : Laquelle ?

Shi-sama *les larmes aux yeux* : ^^ Magouack au lieu de Manganac....MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!

Law : Maieuh.... M'en souvenais plus -_-

Laimë : REVIEWS ONEGAIIIIII ^_^


	2. Interrogatoire

****

Titre : La malédiction du Black Wing

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : Lawsamahotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing, plus inspiration du Pirate des Caraïbes

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, Aventure, Action, et on verra

****

Couples : Un couple, deux couples, trois couples, etc… Vous aurez pas encore les noms

****

Disclaimer : Veut pas le dire 

Duo : T'es obligé ! ! !

Law : Mais c'est pô juste ! ! ! ! TT

Duo : Soupir On lui appartient pas !

Law : NAN ! ! Fallait pas le dire ! ! ! ! !

Duo : Bah ! Fallait bien que je le fasse sinon tu l'aurais pas fait !

Law : TT Tilit Mais y'en a un à moi ! ! !

Duo : Lequel ?

Law : Ton cheval Death'

Duo : Si ca te fais plaisir --

****

Ch'tite note : Tadam ! ! ! J'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu 0000 Mais j'ai fini Shinigami's Prophesy avant de continuer ce fic, à qui le tour après ? Oo Trop longue la liste -- Bon, j'ai eu un grand saut d'inspiration et voici donc ce chapitre. Vous pouvez pas imaginer comme c'est dur de le faire parler avec un langue style époque comme dans " Pirate des Caraïbes " Mais le résultat est plutôt bien Allez, je répond aux reviewS :

****

Makena : Mici ma chiri mais je voulais te tuer car ma béta à et la bonne idée de mettre Wufei X Law -- C'est à cause de TOI si Wufei me colle Bon, je trouverais bien un remède au syndrome Wuffy Voili donc la suite que tu as eu la patience d'attendre èé Pô de chapitre et A-P cette fois-ci lol Kisu ma chiri

****

Yami-Rose1 : Mici pour ce bref review Voili la suite

** BakaSama Maxwell :** C'est po un crime, ce sont juste des parents Moi je les voyais bien en famille lol. Sinon, pour la fille pirate, c'est pô un mystère vu que j'ai laissé des indices donc Melle la détective Baka tu as juste, c'est Hildie Mais pour après, tu verras bien . Et je t'interdit de rire -- C'est pô ma faute si j'en m'en souvenais pas de l'unité magouanack 0 Avais la flemme de chercher mais maintenant je le saurais****

Yohina : Non, j'me suis pô documenté, je faisais de l'équitation J'ai donc utilisé mes connaissances et c'est vrai que tout le monde doit pas vraiment tout connaître 00 Mais je voulais faire les choses bien. Merci beaucoup pour le rev'

**Chris52 :** Oups ! Gomen neeeee 000 Je le savais mais je t'ai… Zappé 00000 Mille pardon. En plus, j'adore votre fic et c'est à cause de Yuna qui en à parlé à Mak qui m'a dit que quelqu'un faisait une fic GW/ Pirate des Caraïbes que j'ai hésité à la faire. Mais je t'assure, j'avais pas du tout l'intention de faire comme vous 0 Loin de là l'idée de plagiat quelqu'un -- Alors sèche tes larmes, on reconnaît ton talent, je t'assure J'te dis merci pour ce rev' Kisu !  
  
**Kaory :** Mici pour le rev' et Oui, y'a une forte inspiration de Pirates des caraïbes car j'adore ce film écoute la BOF****

Clôtho : J'aime beaucoup toute tes supposition et elles m'ont fait sourire. Oui j'aime les chevaux et j'en ai fais pendant 6 ans ( L'étalon de Duo est un peu le cheval de mes rêves ) Pour la fille pirate, t'a pô deviné ? Bizarre, j'avais quand même fait en sorte que l'on devine. Pô grave, tu le sauras avec ce chap - Et pour la suite des événements, tu verras bien Mici pour ton rev' Clôtho Kisu !

****

Shalimar : Bon, je t'ai expliqué la moitié des choses de ton rev' dans la lettre -- Merci pour ce gentil rev' Et je le re confirme, tu m'as fait très peur et Yuna encore plus -- Mais tout est bien qui fini bien car cette fic et là Kisu Shali-chan

****

Sandra : Mici pour le bref rev' La voili la suite  
  
Bonne Lecture.

****

La Malédiction de Black Wing

-2-

Interrogatoire

- On dirait un…. Médaillon de pirate….

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, regarde. Il y a un crâne au milieu avec des dessins symétriques autour. C'est étrange….

Le blond regarda plus attentivement la pièce d'or qui était de nouveau dans la paume de sa main. Le jeune Prince se demandait si c'était vraiment un médaillon de pirate…. Comment son père est-il entré en possession de ceux-ci ? Et pourquoi cette pirate le voulait ? Comment avait-elle su que la pièce était ici ?

- Quatre ?

- Hn, répondit-il dans le vague.

Le jeune homme à la natte regarda son ami plongé dans ses pensées. Mais lui aussi voulait questionner la pirate, il avait un régiment de questions… Et puis, il savait que son ami était contre l'application de la pendaison. Il n'aimait pas cette loi. Il la considérait comme inutile et encore plus barbare que les pendus eux-mêmes.

- Quatre ?

- Oui, fit-il en détachant ses yeux de la petite pièce d'or.

- On devrait lui poser quelques questions, non ?

- Hn, tu as raison Duo !

Le Seigneur Duo du surpris de la détermination de son ami. Il pensait que celui-ci aurait refusé, sachant que trop bien l'attrait du jeune homme pour ce monde…. Parcourir les océans à la recherche de trésors…. Il savait bien que cela n'était qu'une vision rêveuse du monde des pirates. Il savait bien que c'étaient des êtres sans pitié…. C'est pourquoi la peine de mort avait été instaurée. Mais cela n'avait pas pour autant diminué le nombre de bateaux qui revêtaient le drapeau noir.

- Suis-moi !

Le Prince Quatre partit vers les cachots du château. L'unité Manganac était postée devant la porte de l'entrée. Ils ouvrirent la porte lorsque les deux jeunes hommes se présentèrent devant eux et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Les cachots étaient sombres, poussiéreux. La lumière ne filtrait qu'à travers les petites fenêtres, barricadées de gros barreaux d'aciers. Quatre avança jusqu'au Commandant Rachid qui était en train de s'époumoner sur la pirate. Lorsque celui-ci entendit des pas, il fit volte-face et se calma sur le champ à la vue du maître des lieux.

- Prince Quatre, fit-il avec un voix incertaine.

- Laissez-nous !

- Bien…

Ils baissèrent la tête puis se retirèrent. La pirate les regarda avec un sourire narquois.

- Alors mes mignons, vous venez vous amusez ?

- Comment te nommes-tu ?

Le seul œil visible de la jeune fille les regarda simultanément.

- Hilde, lâcha-t-elle.

- Pas de surnom ? Demanda Duo un peu trop curieux.

- Rooo, j'en ai des centaines, mon chou !

- Pourquoi voulais-tu cette pièce ? Questionna le blond avec sévérité.

- Ca, c'est mon affaire !

- Où est ton équipage ? Tes compagnons ?

- Raaa, la question très importante. Môssieur le Prince a peur d'une attaque ? Je vous dirais rien car demain je serais morte au petit matin. Mes compagnons pourront voir mon corps pendu à une corde, fit-elle sarcastique.

Un silence s'installa dans les cachots. Ils avaient passé outre le ton insolent de la pirate mais c'était parce qu'elle se croyait condamnée d'avance.

- Et si je te disais que cela ne sera pas ?

- Mon Bon Prince rallonge le plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement.

- Pas du tout, je n'applique pas cette loi.

- Alors vous l'encourez vous aussi si je ne m'abuse ?

- Je croyais que les mots savants n'était pas à votre portée ? Et puis, la pendaison n'est pas une solution pour stopper la piraterie.

Hilde le considéra un instant, surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire. Les nobles étaient en général les premiers à les pendre car ils étaient une menace et surtout pour leurs précieux bateaux de marchandises. Elle avait donc la vie sauve. C'était au moins une bonne chose qui était de son côté. Elle ne se ferait pas remarquer… Mais vu qu'elle allait rester dans ce misérable cachot, ils devraient venir la chercher. Ca allait barder pour elle.

- Et qu'allez vous faire de moi, mon Bon Prince ?

- Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu répondes à mes questions.

- Laquelle, y'en a déjà trop !

- Pourquoi veux-tu cette pièce et comment as-tu su qu'elle était ici ? Répéta Quatre.

- Hn…. Intuition.

Duo regarda la jeune fille. Elle était toujours sur l'espèce de paillasse qu'était le lit de sa prison. Elle n'avait cessé d'être insolente et narquoise tout en les aguichant. Elle finit par se lever, marchant vers eux avec un pas félin. C'est alors qu'elle se colla sensuellement contre les barreaux, les caressants comme si elle caressait un corps nu.

- Vous feriez mieux de me laisser partir, mon Bon Prince. Je ne vous suis inutile.

- Je suis peut-être indulgent mais pas stupide, répondit-il courtoisement. On y va !

Il s'était adressé à Duo qui le suivit sans faire d'esclandre. Il aurait bien voulu la questionner mais son ami semblait énervé et quand il était énervé, il ne fallait mieux pas le contredire.

- Personne va me tenir compagnie ? Mon chou, arrête de faire le chien chien de ce Bon Prince et vient me tenir compagnie.

Duo se stoppa net et retourna devant la cachot à la grande surprise de la pirate.

- Sachez Melle Hilde que je ne suis pas un " chien chien ". Mais je suis le Seigneur qui règne sur les terres qui sont voisines de celle du Prince.

- Oups ! Fit-elle avec une mine faussement désolée. Tu peux quand même me tenir compagnie.

Elle le fixa avec ses deux perles bleu océan. La jeune fille passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle le provoquait une fois encore. Le jeune homme lui sourit.

- Pardonnez-moi Demoiselle. Ce serait avec une grande joie que je vous tiendrais compagnie mais j'ai des obligations.

Et il tourna les talons, rejoignant son ami. Il la laissait plus que surprise par sa réponse. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un Seigneur lui répondrait de cette manière. Il avait l'air de se jouer d'elle et cela lui plaisait. Hilde le regarda s'éloigner et remarqua alors que ce Seigneur avait de long cheveux bronze, noués en une tresse arrêtée à sa moitié par un ruban noir. Les deux hommes sortirent des cachots sous le regard vigilant de l'unité Maganac.

- Duo, tu devrais rentrer !

- Quatre, protesta Duo.

Le blond soupira devant le comportement enfantin de son ami.

- Mon père ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Tu as juste à envoyer un messager pour le tenir au courant.

- D'accord, mais je suis quand même contre.

- Et je ne veux pas laisser mon cher ami en danger.

Quatre leva un sourcil face à l'argument de son ami.

- Raa, ca va ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi que je veux rester.

- C'est justement pour cela que je voulais te renvoyer chez toi, soupira le blond.

Mais il accepta tout de même et il fit appeler un messager qui ferait porter le messager du Seigneur Kushrénada jusque chez ses parents. Le Prince des Winners recommanda au messager de rester chez les Kushrénada car la nuit ne tarderait pas à prendre possession du ciel.

De plus, il lui interdit de parler de l'incident d'aujourd'hui. Si les parents de Duo savaient qu'une pirate avait tenté de dérober une des pièce du Roi Winner, il viendraient le chercher peu de temps après avoir eu la nouvelle. Les Kushrénada étaient très strictes en ce qui concernait la peine de mort pour les pirates et ils l'appliquaient scrupuleusement car ils savaient pertinemment que leur fils était curieux et qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur la piraterie.

Le Prince Quatre fit alors faire une chambre pour son hôte. Les sœurs du jeune homme étaient ravies d'avoir pour invité le Seigneur Duo. Pour l'occasion, elles s'étaient habillées de leurs plus belles robes.

Le repas prit des airs de fêtes, les deux hommes gardant sous silence l'intrusion de cette fin d'après-midi. Quatre décida quand même de faire apporter à la prisonnière les restes de plat. Il faut dire que les cuisiniers avait vu grand et que certains des plats n'avaient pas été entamé. La plupart des jeunes sœurs du Prince montèrent se coucher de bonne heure. Il ne restait plus que les deux jeunes gens en compagnie d'Iria et de six autres de ses sœurs.

- Quatre, est-il vrai qu'un pirate s'est introduit dans le château ?

- Oui, confirma le blond sous le regard effaré de ses sœurs. Mais elle n'a rien dérobée et elle se trouve dans les cachots à l'heure où je vous parle.

- " Elle " ? Reprit la plus jeune des six femmes.

- Oui, c'est une femme.

- Et que voulait-elle ? Demanda une autre assez curieuse.

- Une des pièces de Père, mais je ne sais pourquoi.

- Tout de même, une femme pirate… Fit Iria à haute voix.

Les autres jeunes femmes la regardèrent, mesurant enfin ses propos. Une femme pirate ! Elles avaient déjà peine à croire qu'un pirate puisse entrer dans l'enceinte du château mais une femme… Cela les choquait et elles n'osaient pas imaginer son aspect de toute façon répugnant. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent sur le sujet.

- Mes chères sœurs ! Appela Quatre.

Les jeunes filles se turent et le regardèrent.

- Il serait peut-être tant de regagner vos appartement, je voudrais rester seul avec le Seigneur Kushrénada.

- Bonne nuit très chers, leur dit Iria en souriant.

Les sœurs du Prince Winner saluèrent le Seigneur Duo puis se retirèrent. Les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient sérieux jusque là, se mirent à rire doucement.

- Tu sais Quatre, j'adore tes sœurs !

- Ne leur en veux pas Duo. Elles n'ont pas le même esprit que toi.

- Oui oui, je sais. Mais je t'assure que je les adore.

- Tu sais que certaines seraient ravies d'aller à ta prochaine réception afin d'être ta femme.

- Je n'en doute point. L'ennui c'est que je ne veux pas me marier !

- Et je sais bien pourquoi, soupira Quatre.

- Pour les pirates, fit innocemment le jeune homme à la natte.

Le blond lui lança un regard lourd de reproche.

- Tu peux toujours me regarder ainsi, je vous signale Môssieur Winner que vous avez les même penchant que moi !

- Duo, gronda-t-il. Pas si fort !

- Personne ne nous écoute.

- Je t'assure que les murs ont des oreilles…

- Excuse-moi, répondit-il solennellement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude avec toi.

- Tu me vexes là !

Quatre lui sourit. Duo le lui rendit et bailla.

Excuse-moi Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, va te coucher.

- Oui, je suis éreinté par cette journée.

- C'est vrai qu'en plus d'un combat tu as eu ton entraînement.

- Hn. Bonne nuit Quatre.

- Bonne nuit Duo.

Le jeune homme à la natte salua son ami puis sortit de la salle à manger. Il gravit les marches de marbre blanc. Il se dirigea vers une chambre et y entra. Quatre lui avait attribué une chambre car Duo avait l'habitude de venir lui rendre visite mais il finissait toujours par rester la nuit. Il remarqua que le lit était chauffé, une partie des draps tirés pour qu'il puisse se glisser aisément entre les draps.

Le Seigneur Duo déposa son épée sur le bureau puis marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit doucement afin d'observer le ciel. Il avait recouvert son manteau d'encre, les étoiles venant le faire scintiller. La lune était pleine, éclairant les terres endormit. Le jeune homme s'accouda à la fenêtre, laissant l'air frais de la nuit lui caresser le visage.

Il s'était passé tant de chose qu'il ne voulait pas dormir. Tant de questions raisonnaient dans son esprits. Il voulait en savoir plus sur la pirate, cette pièce d'or….

- J'ai encore demain pour lui poser mes questions.

Il resta là, à regarder le ciel puis il délaissa la fenêtre pour venir s'allonger sur le lit. Il ne prit pas la peine de se glisser entre l'édredon chaud. Ses yeux lourds se fermèrent sans son accord, le laissant endormi sans nulle protection, les volets grands ouvert sur l'astre lunaire qui régnait dans le ciel noir.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans les branches de la forêt. Les bois était sombre. Les animaux se cachaient dans leur abris. Les feuilles des arbres s'agitaient comme si quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait. Au milieu de cette obscurité se trouvait un petit groupe, profitant de la nuit et de la noirceur de l'endroit pour être dissimulé. Ils étaient quatre, tapi derrière des buissons, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

- Elle en met du temps ? Fit une voix féminine inquiète.

- Hn.

La lumière de la lune arrivait à percer l'épais feuillage, venant éclairer le petit groupe. Ils étaient sur le qui vive, attentif au moindre bruit.

- Je vais la chercher !

- Non, trancha une voix rauque. Je vais y aller. Toi, tu suis ton frère et Wufei.

- Mais ?

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, lui adressant un regard chargé en reproches. Elle osait protester ses ordres… Mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle était inquiète pour son amie. Face à ce regard, la jeune fille baissa la tête, s'avouant vaincu par le regard de son supérieur.

- D'accord. Mais t'as intérêt à me la ramener entière !

- J'le sais. Tu le répètes à chaque fois, soupira-t-il. Vous vous en tenez au plan, nous aurons certainement du retard.

- Dans ce cas, nous préparons tout avant votre arrivée.

- Bien. J'y vais.

Le jeune homme regarda ses trois compagnons. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir envoyer Hilde chercher la pièce. Il tourna les talons puis s'éloigna à travers la forêt qui paraissait hostile. Mais cela ne la craignait pas…. L'obscurité était une partie de lui…. Il prit la direction du château des Winner.

- " Kuso ! Ca m'apprendra à l'écouter. Si j'y avais été, ça aurait été vite réglé et nous serions loin d'ici. "

Il marchait d'un pas rapide, faisait attention à ce que son épée ne le trahisse pas ni un quelconque autre objet. Il arriva devant les murs de l'enceinte du majestueux château. La Lune lui donnait une blancheur effrayante, fantomatique.

- " Pfff, ces nobles ! "

Avec l'habilité d'un prédateur, il se glissa vers la porte qui constituait l'entrée, encore ouverte. Il en fut surpris mais il savait aussi que c'était un piège. Mais les murs étaient beaucoup trop haut pour les escalader. Mais à malin, malin et demi. Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la cours. Il y vit des hommes armées, faisant le gué. Soudain, une voix retentit dans la nuit.

- YOUHOU ! ! ! Mes gardes CHERIS ! ! !

Il reconnu la voix de Hilde. Sans le savoir, la jeune fille avait créé la diversion parfaite pour le jeune homme. Tout les gardes qui étaient dans la cour se précipitèrent dans les cachots. Il en profita pour se glisser dans l'enceinte du château, caché par le voile de la nuit…. C'est alors que le Lune se couvrit de nuages aussi épais que l'encre, facilitant la tâche au pirate.

****

A suivre

Law : TADAM ! ! !

Duo : Ben ! On sait même pas qui c'est ? ? ?

Laimë : T'as qu'à deviner

Duo : Mouais, j'me méfie

Law : MAIS NAN

Duo : Hum… J'te fais pô confiance

Shi-sama : Roh t'es nul, moi j'ai tout de suite deviné l'identité des pirates

Laimë : REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Law : OUAIS ! ! ! !

Duo : Je veux la suiteuh 

Law : Ben faut des reviews


	3. Combat nocturne

****

Titre : La malédiction du Black Wing

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : Lawsamahotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing, plus inspiration du Pirate des Caraïbes

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, Aventure, Action, et on verra

****

Couples : Un couple, deux couples, trois couples, etc… Vous aurez pas encore les noms

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais le cheval de Duo si èé

Duo : Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur ce cheval ?

Law : Tu verras

****

Ch'tite note : Tadam ! ! ! J'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu 0000 Mais j'ai fini Shi's P avant de vraiment la continuer. Mais maintenant, je m'attaque à finir une autre fic, alors…. Cette fic avancera petit à petit surtout que j'ai pas encore tout le scénar en tête. 0000 Et vip, me faut encore quelques idées, bien que je sois sûre que certaines personnes vont me tuer, mais c'est pas pour de suite. Ouf…. 0

MARCHI pour les reviews ## J'espère que cela va toujours autant vous plaire. J'ai traîner mais vu que j'ai beaucoup de chapitre de côté, j'le publie 0 Pi avec le BAC qui commence le 10 juin… Je serais pas en mesure de travailler mes fics (bien qu'ils y en aient que j'ai volontairement arrêté pour cette période 0) Bref, MercI à tous ceux qui suivent ce fic et j'espère que ça vous plaira -

Bonne Lecture.

****

La Malédiction du Black Wing

-3-

Combat nocturne

L'unité Maganac [1] entra dans les cachots car la jeune femme ne cessait de faire du bruit. Le Commandant Rachid se posta face à elle.

- Silence Pirate !

- Mais je m'ennuie mwa, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse et aguicheuse. Y'en a pô un qui veut me tenir compagnie ?

Le Commandant la fusilla du regard.

- Si vous réveillez le Prince Quatre ou l'une de ses sœurs, je vous fait pendre sans son accord.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Bien sûr que si. Vous êtes une pirate et c'est juste par bonté qu'il ne vous pend pas.

La jeune fille le regarda. Ses yeux noirs disaient que ses paroles pouvaient être appliquées dans l'heure. Hilde se tut et alla s'asseoir sur sa paillasse. Les gardes la laissèrent seule dans sa prison froide. Deux restèrent à l'entrée des cachots et le reste de l'unité se remit à faire des rondes autour du château.

Le pirate, toujours tapi dans l'ombre, attendait le moment propice pour les attaquer sans ameuter le reste de la troupe. Patiemment, il attendit. Les gardes finirent pas s'asseoir sur le sol, fatigués. Le jeune homme regarda la lune. Il allait finir par être en retard. La cour intérieur était plongée dans l'obscurité. Un autre nuage venait de masquer l'astre lunaire.

Le pirate se saisit de cette occasion et il se dirigea vers les deux gardes endormis. Il les assomma, d'un coup net sur la nuque. Ainsi, il serait sûr que ces deux là ne se réveilleraient pas. Il les appuya contre le mur de l'édifice, les autres croiront qu'ils se sont assoupis.

Le jeune homme prit les clés à la taille d'un des soldats [2] puis il entra dans les cachots. Il marcha lentement. Seules ses bottes laissaient entendre un faible bruit de frottement.

- Tiens tiens ! Un mignon qui vient tuer mon temps libre ! Fit la voix féminine.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil et regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. A sa vue, elle sauta de sa paillasse et vient vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Capitaine !?

- Uruseï !

- Raa, ça va ! Râla-t-elle doucement.

- A cause de toi, on a perdu du temps, reprocha-t-il en ouvrant la porte du cachot.

- Gomen nasaï Capitaine.

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas la pièce ?

- Vous imaginez bien Capitaine.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, enfin libre de ses mouvements. Il la regarda avec dureté tandis qu'elle lui faisait les yeux doux.

- Pas de ça avec moi !

- J'sais bien…. Je serais jamais infidèle, Môssieur le Capitaine.

- Au lieu de dire des âneries, tu vas me conduire jusqu'à la pièce puisque tu connais le chemin.

- Ok, Capitaine.

Le jeune homme soupira devant le comporte de la jeune femme. Sur le qui-vive, ils sortirent du cachot et prirent la direction des jardins. Hilde parcourut les lieux et même si l'obscurité régnait, elle remarqua qu'une fenêtre demeurait ouverte.

- Par là, murmura-t-elle.

Ils approchèrent du château. Elle lui montra la fenêtre ouverte, elle était au premier étage. Le jeune acquiesça. Elle n'était pas très haute et la lune voilée les masquait à la vue humaine. Il porta la jeune fille qui se glissa par la fenêtre. Hilde scruta la pièce sombre. Elle était vide de vie. Elle remarqua qu'un bureau était tout proche. Cela devait être le bureau du Prince. La jeune femme retourna vers la fenêtre et se pencha.

- C'est bon, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se pencha un peu plus et attrapa la main du jeune homme. Il se hissa sans trop de difficulté. Une fois dans la pièce, il laissa ses yeux s'habituer aux ténèbres des lieux. Il constata que la pièce était un bureau, richement décoré. Il y avait des tableaux, des étoffes, des objets de valeurs. Tout cela avait de quoi faire tourner plus d'une tête. Hilde se rapprocha d'un chandelier en argent massif.

- Hilde !

- Quoi ?

- On emporte juste la pièce !

Le ton du Capitaine lui fit abandonner cette idée. Il ouvrit avec beaucoup de précaution la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les couloirs aussi silencieux que le couloir de la mort. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et Hilde le suivit. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle lui fit signe de le suivre. Comme deux spectres, ils marchèrent en silence dans le couloir luxueusement décoré.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une porte puis, avec précaution, elle l'ouvrit. Il entra à sa suite, voyant enfin de ses yeux la prestigieuse collection du roi Winner. Sur les tables étaient disposées des pièces d'or, toutes plus belles et scintillantes que des étoiles. Le jeune homme se rapprocha instinctivement d'une table où trônait parmi ses consœurs, l'objet de sa venue. Il la saisit délicatement entre ses doigts. Il la regarda, comme hypnotisé par cet objet… Il fit jouer la pièce d'or entre ses doigts, satisfait de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

- Euh… Capitaine ? !

- Hn ?

Le pirate se retourna et vit la jeune femme prise au piège, une épée sous la gorge.

- Tiens le maître des lieux, je suppose ?

Le jeune homme avait été réveillé par les bruits de la nuit et une certaine agitation de l'unité Maganac. Il était réveillé et n'avait plus envie de dormir. Il s'était donc décidé à sortir de sa chambre et était tombé sur eux, marchant silencieusement dans le couloir. Il les avait suivit sachant très bien où allaient les pirates. Il avait réussi à prendre la jeune femme par surprise, en faisant ainsi une parfait otage.

A présent, les deux hommes se faisaient face. La lune éclairait faiblement la pièce car elle était voilée d'un nuage d'encre. Il se dévisagèrent bien que l'un d'eux était caché par Hilde. Le pirate fit jouer la pièce entre ses doigts avant de la glisser quelque part. Celui-ci avait un ceinturon de tissu rouge rendu grenat par la saleté. Une épée y était accroché, seul arme apparente. Il portait un pantalon noir aussi crasseux que ses bottes. Il avait un chemisier blanc, large et grisé par la poussière emmagasinée. Il portait une sorte de manteau qui lui arrivait aux genoux, dans le même état que le reste.

Son adversaire s'attarda sur le visage du pirate. Il remarqua qu'il avait la peau mate et des yeux bleu cobalt qui le fixait avec intensité. Le pirate avait des cheveux brun mal peignés. Quelque mèches plus longues se détachaient de son épaisse tignasse car il y avait des sortes de perles accrochées aux cheveux. Mais le pirate ne pouvait voir son adversaire, trop caché par la jeune femme. Il attendait aussi une réponse à sa question.

- Un gentleman n'oserait s'en prendre à une demoiselle.

- Pas du tout. Et pour votre information, je suis un ami du Maître des lieux.

Le jeune homme lâcha Hilde, retirant son épée de sa gorge et la poussa en avant. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre son Capitaine. Le pirate retira son épée de son fourreau et la pointa vers le jeune homme qu'il se mit à détailler. Il était habillé d'un chemisier blanc assez ample et d'un pantalon noir. Bien que blanc comme neige, le chemisier était très froissé. Ses cheveux couleur bronze semblait tressés et ses yeux…. D'une couleur si rare qu'il saurait les reconnaître partout. Il esquiva un sourire et se décida à le narguer.

- Vous n'allez pas vous battre devant une dame ?

- Non, elle est libre. Je souhaite seulement récupérer la pièce !

Le pirate lança un regard à Hilde pour lui intimer l'ordre de partir. Mais elle restait hésitante. Devant l'hésitation de la jeune femme, Duo abaissa son épée, lui montrant très clairement ses intentions.

- Dis-leur que j'arrive !

Hilde avança, sur ses gardes. Le jeune homme à la natte la regarda avancer.

- Merci beaucoup mon chou !

Elle sortit de la pièce non sans lui adresser un clin d'œil. Puis, Hilde longea le couloir afin de sortir du château. Les deux hommes se faisaient toujours face, épée au poing, le regard défiant l'autre.

- Si vous n'êtes pas le Maître des lieux, qui êtes-vous ?

- Le Seigneur Duo Kushrénada !

- Oh ! S'exclama doucement le pirate.

Mais il l'entendit et Duo fronça les sourcils. Cela cachait quelque chose et il voulait savoir quoi ?

- Et toi ?

- Mais que faites-vous des convenances ? Le nargua-t-il.

- Je n'en ai cure. Dites-moi votre nom ?

- Capitaine Heero Yuy. Pour vous servir mon bon Seigneur. [3]

Il le salua et enchaîna derechef une attaque. Le jeune homme riposta puis l'attaqua à son tour. Des fracas métalliques s'enchaînaient dans le silence de la nuit.

- Pourquoi vous acharner, je partirais avec la pièce ? !

- C'est ce que vous croyez !

Duo l'attaqua et le pirate le bloqua. Leurs visages étaient séparés par les deux épées, formant une croix difforme. Le pirate de cessait de le regarder avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Cela agaçait fortement Duo.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais sourire ?

- Toi…

- Pardon ?

Le Seigneur Duo était quelque peu déstabilisé par le soudain tutoiement du pirate. Comme si….

- Tu n'as pas changé Duo.

Sa voix se fit différente, plus amicale, plus sincère…. Plus tendre… [4] Le pirate lui sourit puis renversa la situation. Il éloigna Duo en l'envoyant contre une table. Il se rattrapa de justesse, évitant ainsi de se le prendre en beauté.

- Duo ?

Le jeune homme remarqua alors que le pirate avait prit Quatre sous son contrôle, comme lui avec Hilde. Le Prince avait sûrement été réveillé par le fracas métallique de leurs épées. Le Seigneur Duo était déjà déstabilisé par les propos du pirate mais s'il prenait son meilleur ami en otage…

- Pardonnez cette brutalité, fit Heero.

Il assomma le blond d'un coup net sur la nuque et le prit sur son épaule comme un sac de farine. Il repointa son épée vers le jeune homme à la natte.

- Ne tente rien de stupide.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir.

Le pirate lui sourit puis s'élança dans le couloir. Bien qu'il avait un poids sur les épaules, il arrivait facilement à courir, ayant déjà porté un poids supérieur sur ses épaules. Duo s'élança à sa suite mais ce Capitaine Yuy avait prit pas mal d'avance.

Le pirate déboula dans la cour du château. La chance était de son côté pour ce soir. Des chevaux sellés était prêts à être chevauché. Il déposa son fardeau sur le devant de la selle et grimpa. Quelques gardes accoururent à la vue de leur maître inconscient. Heero donna un violent coup de talon et son cheval partit au galop. Il prit la route suivit de près par les autres chevaux sellés qui finirent par se disperser.

Duo arriva dans la cour, sans épée, regardant le pirate s'éloigner. Il avait capturé son ami mais…. Comment le connaissait-il ? Il…. Il ne le savait pas. Le jeune homme n'avait aucun souvenir de son enfance. Peut-être l'avait-il connu à cette époque ? Mais comment ? Il appartenait à la famille Kushrénada…. Peut-être pas ? Mais pourquoi ? Il regarda le pirate s'engouffrer dans la forêt alors qu'autour de lui l'unité Maganac était en effervescence. [5]

****

A suivre

[1] Shi-sama pouffe de rire

Law : Rooh ça va c'est corrigé maintenant --

Shi-sama : mangouack MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!

[2] Laimë : Et là, pris un désir brulant, il abaisse le pantalon du garde et, sous les gémissements de celui-ci, prends en main son....

Duo : LAIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!! SHINIGAMI WILL KILL YOU !!!!!

Garde : Ben pourquoi ? Ca me plaisait bien à moi !!!

Duo mode schyzo enclenché : YOU WILL SUFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!

[3] Duo grand sourire pervers : A mon service ?

Heero même lueur dans les yeux : Tout ce que tu veux....

Law : AH NAN !!! PAS DANS MA CHAMBRE BANDE D'OBSEDES !!!!!!!!!!!!

Shi-sama : Vive la technologie !!!! Et vive les caméras !!!

[4] Duo : Plus sensuel....

Law : Nan ! Pas maintenant ! Et pis qui te dis que je vais faire du 1x2x1 ?

Duo panique : Tu n'oserais pas ??!!!!

Shi-sama : T'as bien vu, Heero te connaît, mais pas toi. C'est bizarre nan ?

Heero ton mystérieux : Duo, en fait, dans cette fic....

Duo : Quoi ????

Heero respiration rauque : ..... Je suis......... ambiance à la Star Wars .....ton Père !

Duo se ramasse : C'est pitoyable les filles.... --

[5] Shi-sama : Comme les cachets d'aspirine !!!!

Law : --0

Shi-sama : Pardon pardon pardon j'ai honte !!!! s'agenouille Punissez-moi Ma Soeur !

Law : Pour la peine, tu me visionneras pendant 50h d'affiliées non stop les ébats de nos bishônens adorés

Shi-sama : Pas de problème Ma Soeur

Law : fière de son chapitre

Duo : Comment ça se fait que Heero me connaît ? ? ?

Laimë : Tu verras èé

Quatre : Law, t'as vu ce que tu me fait subir ? ?

Law : Bah ! Il t'as pas encore maltraité Et pis, il prendra bien soin de toi, promis mon Ange

Duo : Moi je veux savoir !!!

Laimë : Alors pour ça il nous faut des reviews

Law : Vip Ca motive pour écrire la suite et trouver les idées 0

Duo : Pourquoi ? T'en as pas assez ?

Law : Pas vraiment 0 je sais pô trop ce que je vais faire de vous.

Duo & Quatre : On est mal barré --

Shi-sama : Meuh nan ca va être marrant, pis en dernier recours y a Laimë, chuis sûre qu'elle a tout plein d'idées

Laimë : Roooooooooooooooooooooh vi

Quatre : Elle va me trucider TT

Laimë : Nan là chuis plutôt d'humeur.... perverse

Quatre & Herro & Duo : Uh ?

Laimë : Et si je faisait une pitite parthouse géante avec Quatre, Heero, Hilde et les autres pirates ?

Duo : WHAT ????!!! NAN MAIS CA VA PAS !!!!! LAW ! T'AS INTERET A VITE TROUVER DES IDEES !!!!!

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garde : Moi chuis partant

Duo retour du mode schyzo : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Pris en otage

****

Titre : La malédiction du Black Wing

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : Lawsamahotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing, plus inspiration du Pirate des Caraïbes

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, Aventure, Action, et on verra

****

Couples : Ca se précise èé

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais le cheval de Duo si èé

****

Ch'tite note : Et encore un chapitre OUF ! Et dire que j'ai 16 pages de brouillon pour cette fic à recopier TT C'est pô bon les cours, je fais plus de brouillon que je n'ai de temps pour les recopier -- Bon, bref, je pense que vous allez vous régaler avec celui-ci

****

Pitit mot de la bêta-lectrice : Excusez-moi pour le retard et pour l'absence de p'tites notes mais 1) j'ai plus d'ordi, l'es tout virusifié le pauvre, et 2) le seul ordi restant étant celui de mon frère, le clavier est peint en noir, donc on voit pas les touches donc je pique une crise de nerf toutes les 2 lettres merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture

Réponse aux reviews qui sont peu nombreux yy

****

Yami Aku : Mici boucuuuu C'est vrai que Hee-chan est plutôt pas mal en Pirate 0 C'est Duo qui va être content lol. T'inquiète po, j'ai plein d'idée pour ce fic et j'ai déjà quelque chapitre sous réserve èé Mici pour ton pitit review, ça m'a fait plaisir yy

****

Makena : J'aime vous laisser sur votre faim Mais tu me connais, je fais ça à chaque fois èé Tu vas pô être déçu par la suite Pis j'ai pô coupé à un moment critique viens de look Alors, contente ? Mici pour ta rev' ma chirie

****

Clôtho : Ben, fallais bien qu'il soit OOC le pitit Heero, vu le caractère que je lui ai vu 0 Je te corrige, Duo va pô embarquer sur le Wing 0 Le Wing n'est pas encore apparu, tu verras Bon, j'espère que t'a pas trop attendu 0 Mais le bac est fini alors je met le chapitre suivant, je garde les autres en réserve èé Kisu et mici

Et sur ce, Bonne Lecture. -

****

La Malédiction du Black Wing

-4-

Pris en otage

- Seigneur Kushrénada, appela Rachid.

- Hn, fit-il complètement détaché.

Le jeune homme fixait l'endroit où le pirate avait disparu dans la forêt. Sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait, il se dirigea vers les écuries.

- Death', appela-t-il.

Le cheval qui était somnolant se réveilla, répondant à l'appel par un hennissement sonore. Duo se précipita vers la stable et il se saisit de la crinière noir et dense. Il prit un peu d'élan et se retrouva vite en selle sur le dos même de son étalon espagnol. Il agrippa une grosse poignée de crins puis il donna un coup de talon. Le cheval sortit au petit trot, les soldats s'écartant devant son passage pour le moins inattendu. Dès qu'il eu franchi la porte principale, il redonna un coup de talon et sa monture se mit alors au galop.

Duo savait monter sans harnachement, cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Il lui indiquait la direction en tirant sur ses crins d'un côté ou de l'autre. Le cheval galopait, ses muscles puissants roulant sous ses fins poils noirs. Ses sabots martelaient le sol, le faisant presque trembler. La petite brise qui régnait en cette nuit noire fouettait le visage du jeune homme sous la vitesse. Ses cheveux volaient derrière lui, mêlés aux longs crins qui lui masquait un peu la vue. Duo fit en sorte que cette abondante crinière ne soit que d'un côté ayant ainsi une vision plus large.

En peu de temps, il s'engouffra dans la forêt. Avec aisance, le cheval se dirigea entre les arbres, allant toujours droit devant lui. Il ne fit aucun bond lorsqu'un renard lui passa devant, continuant sa course folle à travers les racines et les branches. Il avait une parfaite confiance en son étalon et l'inverse était visible car Duo se laissait pratiquement guider par sa monture qui quitta le sentier.

Voilà qu'ils sortaient de la forêt, chevauchant les chemins des champs cultivés ou en jachère. Duo vit que son pirate était non loin devant. Mais curieusement, celui-ci se dirigeait droit vers sa demeure. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le pirate allait en direction de la demeure des Kushrénada ?! Avec le Prince Winner en otage ? Mais il devait les rattraper, il avait des questions à lui poser… Il avait besoin de réponses. Il talonna légèrement Deathscythe Il devait le rattraper. L'étalon répondit, essayant encore un peu d'augmenter sa vitesse.

Il était déjà au maximum de ses capacités et il n'avait pas l'habitude de tout donner sur une si longue distance. Le martèlement des sabots s'amplifia, raisonnant dans la plaine environnante. A ce bruit de sabots, Heero se risqua à jeter un œil par dessus son épaule et vit le jeune homme, sans harnachement, sa tresse flottant derrière lui tout comme les crins de sa monture. Le pirate talonna son cheval, faisant tout de même attention à son précieux otage. Le cheval accéléra du mieux qu'il pu.

Leur course se poursuit sur des mètres jusqu'à arriver dans le village. Ils allaient droit sur la demeure des Kushrénada. Le pirate s'y engouffra avec son cheval, fracassant les pavés sous les fers ce qui eu pour résultat de réveiller les gardes qui sommeillaient. Il prit le ponton de bois, se dirigeant vers le bateau. Ses compagnons l'attendaient prêts à partir mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à une entrée aussi fracassante de leur Capitaine. Heero arrêta sa monture et descendit rapidement.

- Capitaine ?

Il prit le corps inconscient dans ses bras et le tendit au chinois puis il donna une tape magistrale sur la croupe du cheval. Celui-ci fonça sur les soldats qui se dirigeaient vers lui, les faisant tomber à l'eau ou tomber comme des dominos. Les pirates qui étaient à bord du bateau s'activèrent bien que les voiles étaient déjà tirées et l'ancre remontée. Heureusement pour eux, le vent était favorable, ils détachèrent les codages qui les raccrochaient au ponton afin de gagner le large.

- Des pirates volent l'Agate Bleu, cria un garde.

Heero se plaça rapidement à la barre, le reste de ses compagnons s'activant à mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Le bateau se détachait rapidement du port personnel des Kushrénada. Les gardes tentaient vainement de rattraper le navire avec des grappins mais tous échouèrent dans l'eau. C'est alors que le Seigneur Duo déboula dans la cour où des hommes s'activaient dans tout les sens, gagnés par la panique. Duo parcourut rapidement la place du regard et vit l'Agate Bleu partie pour le large.

- Seigneur Kushrénada, fit un garde. Des pirates ont pris le navire !

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard d'un air méprisant. A ce moment-là, le Commandant Zeck Merquise arriva vers lui, les cheveux ébouriffés et habillé quelque peu négligemment. Il fut tout étonné de voir le jeune Seigneur ici, à cru sur son étalon qui respirait bruyamment.

- Seigneur Duo, que faites-vous ici ?

- J'ai poursuivit le pirate. Il a prit le Prince Quatre Winner en otage.

- Comment ?

- Je vous expliquerais plus tard !

Le jeune homme fit faire demi tour à sa monture.

- Seigneur Duo !

- Quoi ? Fit-il agacé.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Les rattraper !

Il donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de son étalon noir qui partit au galop. Le Commandant Zeck tenta de l'en empêcher mais il était trop tard. Le jeune homme était déjà au loin. Duo regardait le bateau s'éloigner dans la baie. Il avait une chance de les rattraper. La terre qui entourait ce morceau de mer formait une sorte de cuvette. Sa demeure ainsi que celle de son ami était à l'intérieur de cette cuvette. La terre n'était pas très grande, laissant voir la mer au large. Il pouvait donc arriver à leur hauteur au bout de la cuvette. Mais le bateau était déjà à mi-parcours pour rejoindre la mer.

Le jeune homme talonna encore sa monture pour avoir sa chance. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui fouettait le visage mêlé aux crins de son étalon. Sa natte voletait derrière lui, se défaisant sous la violence du vent. La lune n'éclairait plus la terre, cachée pas d'épais nuage d'encre.

Sur le bateau, les pirates étaient toujours à leur poste, s'assurant que tout fonctionnait pour leur fuite vers le large. Wufei était allé déposer leur otage dans une cabine et avait donné la clé à Trowa. Il était revenu assez rapidement pour aider ses compagnons. Heero était à la barre alors que le chinois vint vers lui.

- Capitaine, vous avez la pièce ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

L'asiatique sourit à la réponse de son supérieur. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait, il la sentait…. Elle l'appelait lui aussi…. Heero le fixa un instant puis il reporta son attention sur la berge. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait vu le jeune Seigneur.

- Wufei, remplace-moi à la barre.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce petit bourgeois va nous avoir ?

- Qui sait…

Sa réponse fut accompagnée par un mystérieux sourire et abandonna la barre. Le Chinois la récupéra, surpris. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait en tête son Capitaine, mais celui-ci semblait sûr de lui. Le pirate descendit sur le pont, regardant furtivement la rive où l'étalon noir progressait.

- Cap'taine ! Je crois bien qu'il y a le mignon qui nous suit, cria Hilde.

- Je sais Hilde.

Heero fixait le jeune homme qui avait lancé son cheval à fond. Il laissa ses yeux cobalt parcourir la cuvette que formait la terre. Il vit que le passage pour accéder à la mer était étroit et la terre était à la hauteur des navires tels que celui-ci. Il devina les pensées du jeune homme, atteindre le bateau à cet endroit. Mais le vent poussait plus rapidement l'Agate Bleu. Allait-il y arriver ? Le Capitaine sourit, curieux de voir jusqu'où irait Duo.

-" Tu n'as vraiment pas changé…Toujours aussi téméraire…. "

Duo gagnait peu à peu du terrain mais il voyait que le bateau était plus rapide que lui…. Beaucoup plus rapide….

- Allez Death', fit-il pour encourager son étalon.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un petit coup de talon. Sa monture s'efforça de répondre, donnant un petit coup de cul avant de repartir de plus belle. Duo avait mal aux jambes à force de serrer les flancs de son cheval, il avait les doigts cinglés par les crins noirs. Il s'approchait rapidement du dernier pan de terre. Après, il ne pourrait plus avoir le bateau. L'Agate Bleu était sur le point de passer l'ouverture de la cuvette. Le Seigneur Kushrénada talonna l'étalon qui fonça sur le bateau, l'avant du navire passait devant la terre qui allait lui servir de tremplin.

Tout l'équipage regardait le jeune homme qui leur fonçait droit dessus.

- Mais il est malade, c'est du suicide, s'écria Hilde.

- Capitaine ? Appela Wufei.

- Reculez !

Tous le regardèrent surpris mais s'exécutèrent. Heero gardait ses yeux rivés sur Duo.

-" Tu es toujours aussi fou…. Mais je sais que tu peux le faire… "

L'étalon martelait bruyamment le sol, galopant en direction du navire.

-" Je peux le faire ", se répétait le jeune homme à la natte.

Cramponné à la crinière de Deathscythe, Duo le poussait. Le cheval fonçait droit devant lui, ayant une parfaite confiance en son cavalier. L'étalon noir parcourut rapidement les derniers mètres de terre puis il sauta, s'élevant dans les airs. Duo serra encore plus fort les crins de son cheval, espérant que cela marche.

L'étalon espagnol se réceptionna sur l'avant du pont, ses sabots fracassant le bois. Heero voulu approcher mais le cheval se cabra derechef, battant l'air de ses antérieurs bien qu'il ne soit pas entièrement stable. Hilde allait tenter une contre-attaque mais Heero lui intima l'ordre de ne rien faire avec un simple geste de sa main.

Le cheval reposa ses antérieurs, dressant fièrement sa tête. Duo se redressa, tenant toujours la crinière de sa monture. Il scruta rapidement le pont et ceux qui s'y trouvait. Il ne vit pas son meilleur ami. Ses yeux améthyste se posèrent sur le pirate.

- Où est le Prince ?

- Il fait une sieste, répondit Heero avec un sourire.

- Je suis venu le chercher, ainsi que la pièce, ajouta-t-il avec un air sombre.

- Je crains ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête.

Ils se dévisagèrent, bleu cobalt contre améthyste. Duo bouillonnait de rage. Il voulait se battre mais il n'avait plus son épée. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué la personne qui se glissait silencieusement sur le côté. Le jeune Seigneur était toujours en train de fixer le pirate… Il essayait de trouver des brides de souvenirs mais il n'y parvient pas. Il sentit un coup sur sa nuque puis il glissa de sa monture. Quelqu'un le rattrapa. Il ne vit que les yeux de son agresseur…. Des yeux émeraudes, d'un vert si étranger mais pourtant…

Le Capitaine s'approcha du pirate qui venait d'assommer le jeune homme à la natte. Mais le cheval se cabra, martelant dangereusement le sol. Une jeune fille se précipita vers l'étalon.

- Chut mon tout beau.

Elle lui effleura doucement les naseaux, sa voix était aussi apaisante que le doux roulis de l'eau. Le cheval se calma, piétinant sur place. La jeune fille s'approcha en douceur. Elle avait les cheveux courts, bouclés et leur couleur cuivrée semblait briller. L'étalon noir s'approcha de lui-même vers la pirate, se laissant alors caresser.

- Catherine, mets-le à l'abri et attache-le !

- Ok !

La jeune fille caressa l'encolure ébène puis saisit une poignée de crin.

- Viens mon beau.

Le cheval hésita à avancer. Il regardait son maître, il ne voulait pas le laisser. Hilde arriva doucement vers la pirate, présentant sa main au cheval qui la renifla. Elle lui caressa gentiment l'encolure pour l'inciter à avancer. L'étalon espagnol finit par suivre les deux jeunes femmes.

Heero et Trowa les avaient regardé faire. Avoir des femmes sur un navire portait souvent malheur mais elles étaient assez pratiques et plus douces qu'eux pour certaines choses. Le pirate aux yeux émeraude tenait toujours dans ses bras le jeune Seigneur inconscient. Heero le regarda. Son regard était mêlé de tendresse et de tristesse. Le Capitaine lança un regard au français qui lui remit le jeune homme à la natte. Le japonais prit Duo dans ses bras, le calant contre lui.

- Merci Trowa.

Le pirate hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il se dirigea vers la cabine principale, celle réservée au Commandant. Il jeta un regard à Wufei qui était toujours à la barre.

- Tu gardes le cap vers Désiria !

- Bien Capitaine !

Heero entra dans la cabine, ouvrant la porte d'un léger coup de pieds. Il se dirigea vers le lit et y déposa son précieux fardeau. Il alla refermer la porte afin d'être tranquille. Il retira la petite pièce de sa cachette, la regardant avec satisfaction. Il la remit dans sa poche, elle serait plus en sécurité sur lui. Il se rapprocha du lit et s'assit à côté du jeune homme. Sa natte était à moitié défaite, ses yeux si beau demeuraient clos, ses lèvres roses irrésistibles… Le brun retira quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient devant les yeux clos de Duo.

- Tu es toujours aussi beau mon Duo….

Le pirate déposa un baiser sur son front puis il sortit, ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi. Il ne se souvenait plus de lui et cela l'avait blessé, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il était enfin dehors, le vent venait caresser son visage. Il avança sur le pont du navire volé, regardant au loin. Wufei s'avança vers le Capitaine, inquiet de le voir ainsi. Celui-ci le regarda surpris.

- J'ai confié la barre au Muet !

Le japonais regarda le français à la barre. Il ne savait que faire de ses deux otages… cela l'embêtait… Mais avant tout il devait parler.

- Reste ici, lâcha Heero. Vérifie qu'aucun cordage ne lâche.

Le chinois acquiesça en silence puis s'exécuta. Le Capitaine se dirigea vers la barre, montant les escaliers. Trowa était calme, dirigeant le bateau d'une main de maître. Son visage impassible était caressé par le vent, sa mèche découvrant son deuxième œil émeraude. On l'avait surnommé le Muet car il ne parlait à personne. Sauf à sa sœur et à son ami d'enfance….

Le Capitaine Yuy s'accouda sur la rampe de bois, fixant l'horizon. Ils étaient maintenant très loin de la terre et personne ne pourrait les rattraper. Il en était quelque peu soulagé. Ils n'auraient pas à ce battre pour ce bâtiment. Heero laissa son regard voguer sur les flots sombres. La lune était venue éclairer leur route vers l'île Désiria.

****

A suivre

Law : Que de suspense

Laimë : Y'aura de la torture èé

Law : Hum… Je sais po 0

Duo : Mais pourquoi il m'a assommé le missant Trowa frotte sa nuque

Wufei : Fallait bien que quelqu'un te la boucle !

Duo : Hee-chan, Wu il est missant TT

Heero : …

voix lointaine RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!

Laimë : Law ta bêta-lectrice pique encore une crise, elle est en train de tout casser l'ordi de son frère, il va le tuer --

Law : ReviewS 0


	5. Enfance Perdu

****

Titre : La malédiction du Black Wing

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : 

****

Source : Gundam Wing, plus inspiration du Pirate des Caraïbes

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, Aventure, Action, Flash-Back,

****

Couples : Bon, tout le monde à deviner H x C, futur 1x2, pour le reste vous verrez èé

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais le cheval de Duo si èé

****

Ch'tite note : Vive le lycée Bon, oki c'est trop la merdre car j'ai été obligé d'écrire dans un mail de moi à moi mais bon, pô d'autre moyen pour avancer cette fic -- Mais le côté positif c'est que mes brouillons sont moins nombreux Bon, le négatif, c'est que le bac arrive alors je prend une avance considérable 0 Ben vip, quand ce chapitre sera publié, se sera pit-être déjà passer mais bon Vous allez découvrir des détailles croustillants ais avant, je répond au reviewssssS :

****

Yami Aku : Voilà, tu vas en savoir plus Et vip Duo n'est plus très loin de son Heero, mais pour pô longtemps p Tu verra, c'est une surprise Pi l'est pô missant Trowa uu L'est gentil ! Pi le susucre c'est po bon pour Death sinon il va grossir èé Allé, KISu et mici pour la rev'

****

Lu : Tu va voir de quoi il devrait se rappeler èé Je sais que ça les change mais j'ai tendance à trop changer le décor 0000 Je fais que ça ! Mici pour ton mini rev' J'espère que ta soif de savoir sera satisfaite.

****

Clôtho : Du calme 0 Tu vas savoir une parti mais pas tout dans ce chapitre. Et ta devinette est bonne. Y'a Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Hilde et Catherine et qui tombe à l'eau ? èé Je te laisse lire tu verras bien Marchi pour ton rev' KISU !

****

Chris52 : Mici #### Bien sur qu'il y aura un lemon mais c'est pô du tout pour de suite èé Et vip Duo est amnésique èé Sinon c'est pas drôle ! Encore mici pour ton rev'

****

Youkai : La suite, la voici J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

****

Zick : Tu devrais comprendre qui est Duo avec se chapitre èé Voilà, c'est tout ce que tu sauras mais c'est déjà cela Mici pour le rev'

Bonne Lecture.

****

La Malédiction du Black Wing

-5-

Enfance perdu

Ils naviguèrent une bonne partie de la nuit dans le silence. Catherine et Hilde étaient allées se coucher, disant qu'elles étaient fatiguées. Mais le Capitaine Yuy ne les blâmait pas, il savait qu'elles étaient inséparables. Et puis, elles ne s'étaient pas vue depuis deux jours. Peu de temps après, Wufei prit aussi le chemin des rêves. Il ne restait plus que Heero et Trowa sur le pont. Ils avaient attendu que tout le monde aille se coucher. Entre temps, le japonais était retourné voir le blond qui dormait paisiblement, tout comme Duo.

La mer était plus calme, le vent se faisait plus rare, moins rapide. Heero regardait toujours les vagues. Trowa fixait alternativement le jeune homme et l'horizon. Ils avaient gardé le silence le plus total pendant des heures mais maintenant, il savait qu'il voulait se confier.

- Tu vas l'emmener à Désiria ? Demanda enfin le français.

- Non….

- Il ne t'a pas reconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il nous a oublié.

Trowa sentit une énorme tristesse dans la voix de son ami. Il jura intérieurement puis il enchaîna :

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Heero, on n'était que des gosses.

- Peut-être mais… Je savais déjà ce que je voulais… Et j'ai quand même faillis à ma promesse….

****

[ FLASH-BACK ]

Un petit garçon d'environ sept ans, courait sur le pont d'un navire aux voiles noires. Il se posta à l'avant, sur la poupe. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille voletaient dans le vent, les ébouriffant encore plus. Ses yeux cobalt regardaient l'horizon, une étincelle de malice pouvait s'y lire. Un autre enfant le rejoignit, ses cheveux de la couleur du bronze étant tressés tant ils étaient long. Il avait le même âge que le premier.

- Heero !!! Je veux être le Capitaine!

- Nan ! C'est moi ! Tu seras mon bras droit si tu veux.

- Veux pas ! Gémit Duo.

Un troisième garçon les rejoint, l'air plus calme et légèrement plus âgé. Ses yeux émeraude regardaient Heero perché sur le bastingage puis Duo. Il les avait suivit de la barre à l'avant du bateau où ils avaient couru. Ils se disputaient encore pour savoir qui prendrait le commandement du Black Wing. Mais même s'ils se battaient pour cette place, ils savaient déjà qui serait la future relève.

- Tant pis, alors Trowa sera mon bras droit ! Répondit le jeune japonais avec un sourire amusé.

- Maieuh... T'es missant Heero !

- On est des pirates Andouille ! C'est normal que je sois méchant !

- M'en fous, je serais un gentil pirate, fit-il en boudant.

L'enfant à la natte tourna les talons et partit avec son épée en bois sur le bord droit du bateau. Heero le regarda s'éloigner, un petit pincement au cœur. Il sauta sur le pont, abandonnant sa place dominante et il courut vers Duo. Trowa le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Duo ?!

- Va t'occuper de ton bâtiment, méchant pirate !

Le petit japonais saisit la main de l'américain qui se retourna, les larmes menaçant de couler.

- Oh non ! Tu vas pas recommencer !?

- Heero...

- Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux comme ça. Si tu es capitaine, t'auras plein de responsabilités et pire si t'es mon bras droit !

- Mais je servirais à rien sur le bateau !

- Si...

- A quoi alors ?

- Moi je serais triste si tu es pas là, confie-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

- C'est vrai ???

- Oui, répondit le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux et je te promets de veiller sur toi.

Duo le regarda, ses yeux améthyste reflétant sa surprise. Ses paroles l'emplissaient de joie, tout comme ce sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui. Car au fond de lui, il tenait beaucoup au japonais. Celui-ci avait toujours veillé sur lui comme un grand frère... Enfin, il en avait deux car Trowa aussi veillait sur lui. Il fallait dire que son père le traitait de "catastrophe ambulante" et il méritait fort bien se surnom.

- Promis ?

- Promis, affirma Heero.

Trowa arriva à leur hauteur et ébouriffa les cheveux de bronze du petit américain.

- Ben y'a du travail !

- Hey !

Heero éclata de rire et lâcha la main de Duo, maintenant il ne partirait plus. Ils riaient tout les trois, encore insouciant des années à venir, certains d'être toujours ensemble.

****

[ FIN DU FLASH-BACK ]

- Peu de temps après, il fut envoyé chez sa mère, finit tristement Heero.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé après son départ.

- Hn, fit-il peu convaincu. Mais il semble que la rumeur soit vraie.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Ils avaient tentés de retrouver le jeune homme mais ils s'étaient retrouvés confrontés à une rumeur : La mère l'avait abandonné chez un bourgeois car elle n'avait plus de quoi subvenir à ses besoins. Heero avait beau être borné, il avait du renoncer à le chercher, sa mère étant introuvable, peut-être morte à cette heure-ci.

- Tu vas le questionner ?

- Je n'en sais rien... Mais je sais que c'est la curiosité qu'il l'a poussé à nous suivre.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai laissé échapper que je le connaissais.

Trowa soupira. Il n'avait certainement pas réussi à s'empêcher de laisser cette allusion s'échapper. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il le cherchait. Mais il craignait que Heero ne mette en danger le jeune homme par simple désir de le revoir. Il se demandait comment le jeune Capitaine allait débarquer Duo et son cheval.

- Heero, comment vas-tu faire ?

- Tu verras bien, fit-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Le français allait pour lui faire un reproche mais il y répondit avant.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je tiendrais ma promesse... Il m'est trop précieux...

Trowa regagna son silence. Il avait la certitude que Heero aimait le jeune homme à la natte. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment douter sauf... Il doit avouer qu'il croyait que son meilleur ami avait oublié Duo dans les bras d'une des jeunes filles de Désiria. Celle-ci l'attendait toujours... Peut-être avait-il essayé de noyer sa douleur dans les bras de cette jeune femme ? Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la question de Heero.

- Tu restes à la barre ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Merci !

Heero lui adressa un sourire puis il descendit jusqu'à la cabine principale. Il le veillerait jusqu'à son réveil. De toute façon, il ne trouverait jamais le sommeil. Le jeune homme à la natte était couché sur le côté, ayant du bouger dans son sommeil.

Il le regarda pendant environ une heure. Duo dormait paisiblement, remuant légèrement de temps en temps. Le jeune Seigneur émergea lentement. Il regarda autour de lui, tout comme un chaton qui ouvre pour la première fois ses yeux. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce obscure mais son regard s'arrêta sur le pirate, assis sur une chaise face au lit. Il se redressa, méfiant, cherchant à se souvenir de la veille. Oui, il l'avait poursuivit car il avait kidnappé son meilleur ami.

- Où est le Prince Winner ? Questionna-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

- Dans un lieu sûr.

- Je veux le voir !

Heero resta silencieux à cette demande. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'il lui pose une autre question. Face au silence du pirate, Duo en conclut qu'il ne le verrait pas. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, seul à seul.... il mourrait d'envie de lui poser une question.

- Comment me connaissez vous ? Fit-il toujours sur la défensive.

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

- J'avoue que non et je sais reconnaître quelqu'un que j'ai déjà rencontré or je ne vous connais pas, Capitaine Yuy !

Il y avait dans son ton un peu de mépris. Le pirate encaissa sans dire un mot. Il devait être patient s'il voulait lui faire revenir la mémoire. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-" Tu es devenu tellement beau Duo…. J'espère que tu te souviendras de moi, de Trowa, de notre enfance… "

- Quels sont tes plus vieux souvenirs ?

- Comment osez-vous…

Mais il se tut. Le pirate avait raison, il n'avait pas d'autres souvenirs que du temps passé chez les Kushrénada et il avait à peine huit ans. Où était-il avant ? Il avait vraiment connu ce pirate ? Duo fixa les yeux cobalt qui ne le lâchait pas. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et Hilde apparu dans l'entrée.

- Capitaine, Désiria est en vue !

- Hilde ! Gronda Heero en se levant.

- Oups ! Pardon ! ! !

La jeune fille ne demanda pas son reste et ressortit aussitôt. Duo en avait profité pour se lever, voulant assommer le pirate avec un bon coup de poing. Cependant, le pirate arrêta son poing, le regardant avec un air mystérieux.

- Tu ne me battras jamais.

- Tu le paris ? Fit Duo avec défis.

- Tu n'y es jamais arrivé par le passé et c'est pas maintenant que tu vas y arriver.

Le jeune homme à la natte le regarda avec des grands yeux, surpris.

- Pourquoi nous garder alors que vous avez l'Agate Bleu et cette pièce ?

Le pirate sourit à la question. Non, il ne le garderait pas car cela était trop dangereux. Il devait déjà faire attention au Prince Winner. Et le Capitaine savait qu'il ne serait pas très attentif si le jeune homme restait ici. Car il le protégerait au détriment de son poste de Capitaine.

- Suis-moi !

Le pirate sortit de la cabine et Duo s'empressa de le suivre.

- Tu vas nous relâcher ?

- Préparez-moi une chaloupe pour mon Seigneur ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Oki.

Duo vit la pirate de l'autre nuit accompagnée d'une jeune femme rousse et relativement mignonne. Elles s'affairèrent à préparer une chaloupe. Il scruta les environ et vit un Chinois accourir afin de les aider. A la barre, il y avait un pirate avec une grande mèche qui lui masquait un œil. Il était paumé au milieu de toute cette agitation. C'est alors qu'il vit un lopin de terre à l'horizon.

-" C'est sans doute Désiria, l'île pirate où règne la perversion comme le disent certains marchands. "

Il fixait le petit bout de terre alors que derrière lui l'agitation semblait prendre fin.

- C'est bon Cap'taine !

Le Seigneur Duo se sentit saisit par le bras et dirigé vers la chaloupe. Il vit que c'était la Capitaine Yuy qui l'avait dirigé vers la barque. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, celui-ci lui avait saisit le bras avec une certaine douceur, aucune brusquerie.

- Monte !

Le jeune homme à la nette monta dans l'embarcation puis les pirates firent descendre la chaloupe. Il réalisa que Quatre n'était pas là.

- Hey ! Où est Quatre ? ? ?

Il tenta de remonter à bord du navire mais Heero l'arrêta. Il s'était penché en avant, l'avait saisit par le col et maintenant leurs yeux se faisait face.

- Où est le Prince Winner ?

- Nous avons besoin d'une garantie, répondit Heero avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

- Espèce de…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le pirate avait capturé ses lèvres. Tout le monde regardait le Capitaine avec de grands yeux, tous sauf Trowa… Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du le faire. Mais cela faisait dix ans qu'il le cherchait, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de l'avoir auprès de lui, de l'embrasser…. Le jeune Seigneur fut si surpris par ce geste qu'il ne fit rien, regardant le pirate avec de grands yeux…. Ce n'était pas si désagréable….

-" Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! ! ! C'est un pirate, je ne peux pas et… Jamais je ne confierais ma vertu à un malotru ! "

Heero décolla ses lèvres de celle du jeune homme, le regardant avec tendresse.

- Je fais ça pour toi, imbécile !

Le Capitaine se rétablit sur le pont et fusilla du regard les membres de son équipage encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

- Descendez-le ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Duo le fixa, sans voix. La chaloupe descendit plus vite et il se retrouva sur l'eau en moins de deux. Les mots du pirate raisonnaient encore dans son esprit. Le temps qu'il se sorte de ses pensées, il remarqua que le bateau était à quelques mètres.

- Shit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ici ! Hurla-t-il.

Le japonais regarda le jeune homme à la natte, debout dans la chaloupe, au beau milieu de la mer aussi bleue que ses yeux. Il avait un énorme pincement qui lui tenaillait la poitrine. Mais il devait le laisser partir, c'était plus sûr pour lui….

- Toutes voiles dehors ! Magnez-vous ! ! !

Les pirates s'activèrent comme ils le pouvaient. Le Capitaine se dirigea vers Trowa qui lui fit un reproche explicite.

- Ca va ! N'en rajoute pas ! C'est suffisamment dur comme ça, finit-il doucement.

Le français ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que c'était plus que dur pour son ami. Heero prit la barre afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Il devait penser à autre chose que la personne qu'il venait d'abandonner au caprice de la mer.

- Va voir le Prince Winner !

Trowa acquiesça et descendit sur le pont. Puis, il descendit encore et se dirigea vers les chambres des membres de l'équipage. Il entendait clairement les coups de poing sur le bois de la porte. Apparemment, il était réveillé et plein d'énergie. Le français s'arrêta devant les petites réserves de nourritures et prit une pomme. Ils étaient des pirates mais pas des barbares sans cœur. Puis le pirate alla vers la porte.

Il introduisit la clé qu'il possédait et la tourna. Aussitôt les coups de poings cessèrent. Trowa entra et vit le blond assit sur le lit, l'air méfiant mais il arborait un petit air innocent. Il referma la porte derrière lui afin de ne pas lui laisser le champ libre. Le blond observait chacun de ses mouvements.

-Où suis-je ?

Le pirate le regarda, comme si la réponse était évidente. Il tendit une pomme au Prince qui le dévisagea. Trowa la lui mis entre ses mains sous le regard surpris du blond. Celui-ci la garda entre ses doigts.

-" Il est étrange mais… il n'est pas si cruel que ce qu'on dit. C'est quand même étrange qu'il ne parle pas ? "

-Je n'ai le droit qu'à une pomme ?

Le français le fixa et Quatre comprit que c'était un oui. Cela lui faisait bizarre de ne parler qu'avec les yeux. Lui qui était habitué aux bavardages incessants de ses sœurs voir même de Duo. Pourtant, les yeux émeraude de ce pirate étaient fascinant.

-" Il doit être muet ? ! "

Mais il se demandait aussi combien de temps il resterait dans cette prison ? Il était un otage précieux de part son statut…. Ils avaient donc la pièce de son père. Mais Duo ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Il avait juste le souvenir de son ami en train de se battre avec un pirate à la tignasse brune et ébouriffé, ayant aussi quelques mèches qui comportaient des perles.

Il tenait toujours le fruit entre ses mains. Il avait faim… Il finit par croquer dedans sous le regard bienveillant du pirate à la mèche. Le jeune homme se servit de son empathie pour sonder le pirate. Il ne sentit pas de réelle mauvaise intention à son égard mais il semblait préoccupé. Cela le rassurait quelque peu. Il était un minimum en sécurité avec ce pirate. Il aurait bien voulu savoir son prénom, au moins pour savoir qui appeler s'il voulait quelque chose. A moins que chacun des pirates se relayait pour s'occuper de son sort.

- Je m'appelle Quatre Winner et… Toi ?

Sa voix se finit en un murmure, impressionné par son bourreau. Le pirate aux yeux émeraude ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début. Le Prince le regardait mais timidement, il n'aimait pas se sentir " sondé " ainsi. Cela le gênait d'être le centre de toute l'attention du français, surtout que celui-ci ne parlait pas. La porte s'ouvrit voilement, laissant voir la pirate qui avait tenté de dérober la pièce de son père.

- Trowa, on a besoin de toi en haut ! Oh ! ! Notre Prince est réveillé !

Le français se leva, lançant un regard de reproche à l'allemande pour sa remarque sarcastique. Elle lui sourit puis fila sur le pont, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Quatre voulait savoir deux ou trois choses avant son départ, maintenant qu'il savait son prénom.

- Trowa ?

Le concerné se retourna, fixant le petit blond qui rougit, intimité.

- Vous allez me laisser enfermé ?

Trowa sourit face à la stupidité de la question. Quatre comprit combien cela avait été inutile. Mais il avait besoin de se rassurer…

- Tu vas revenir car… Une pomme risque de ne pas me suffir…

Le pirate hocha la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il reviendrait pour s'occuper de lui. Puis il sortit, laissant le Prince Winner encore une fois seul. Quatre regarda la porte se refermer. Il entendit la clé se tourner dans la serrure puis des pas s'éloigner. Il s'inquiétait pour Duo…. Mais aussi sur son propre sort. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

****

A suivre

Quatre : Pourquoi mon Trowa est muet ? !

Law : Parce qu'il l'est auréole au dessus de la tête

Quatre : Mais… crois ce qu'elle raconte

Trowa : …

Law : Un petite review please ! ! ! ! !


	6. Rencontre hostile

****

Titre : La malédiction du Black Wing

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : 

****

Source : Gundam Wing, plus inspiration du Pirate des Caraïbes

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, Aventure, Action, et on verra

****

Couples : H x C, futur 1x2, pis deux autres que vous allez découvrir èé

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais le cheval de Duo si èé

****

Ch'tite note : Aie 0 Vais pas tarder à me faire trucidé par le lecteur ° Bah, vous comprendrez à la fin si vous… Si vous devinez èé Y va y avoir du grabuche pour notre pitit Seigneur, le pauvre, abandonner dans sa barque 0 Réponse aux reviews :

****

Fuu-san : Et vip, tu t'es fai repéré ! Mais de toute façon t'a plus vraiment besoin de t'excuser car tu es ma béta aussi Mici pour le review !

****

Makena : Mici ma chirie J'espère que la suite va te plaire èé Car y va avoir des nouveau, enfin façon de parler 0

****

Kaory : Tu vas avoir quelques réponses 0 Mais pas toute sinon c'est pô drôle èé Mici pour ton rev'

****

Clôtho : Mici lol Et vip Trowa est pas si muet que ça mais Quatre y croit dur comme fer Un peu comme les autres mais avec moins de ferveur ! Disons qu'il parle à un minimum de personne ! J'ai du mal à séparer certain couple donc ils ont tendance à… toujours être là 000 Mici pour ton repide rev' KISU !

****

Yami-Rose 1 : Pô grave que tu en loupe un peu 0 Ca arrive ! Merci pour ton rev' et jespère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

****

Chris52 : Mici ## J'ai longtemps hésité avant de faire ce baiser ! J'me disais que c'était trop tôt ! Mais ça à l'air de plaire 0 Pi Heero aurait pô résister longtemps lol Mici pour ta rev'

****

Yami Aku : Tu verras pourquoi Heero l'a mit à l'eau ! Mais certaine décision sont pas forcément les bonnes 0 Mici pour ton rev' et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le début !

Bonne Lecture.

****

La Malédiction du Black Wing

-6-

Rencontre Hostile

L'américain jura tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il s'assit dans la chaloupe, seul au milieu de la mer immense. Il vit le soleil qui se levait sur l'horizon. L'Agate Bleu était au loin.... Le Seigneur Kushrénada avait du mal à remettre de l'ordres dans ses idées.... Entre un passé dont il n'avait aucun souvenir et ce baiser...

Il devrait être en colère contre ce vaurien de pirate.... Il l'était mais d'un certain côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser... Il aurait même voulu aller plus loin car il n'était pas si mal... Mais il aurait fallu que les conditions soient différentes. Il prit les rames et se mit en route pour cette île qui lui semblait bien trop loin à son goût. Ce n'était encore qu'un petit bout de terre mais c'était son seul repère dans cette immensité bleutée. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Pourquoi il l'avait laissé sur cette misérable barque ? Et surtout, pourquoi il l'avait embrassé??? Il voulait des réponses à ses questions, il voulait retrouver ce passé dont il n'avait plus aucune trace. Il ramait vers Désiria, avec la force de désespoir et la rage d'être ainsi humilié.

- Tu parles, il fait ça pour moi !!! Il aurait mieux fait de m'en parler, de faire remonter mes souvenirs. Non ! Môssieur Yuy préfère m'abandonner. Je te retrouverais, fit-il sérieux, où que tu sois, je te retrouverais.

Il continua de ramer sur la mer silencieuse, aussi silencieuse que le couloir de la mort. Il n'y avait que les clapotis réguliers de l'eau venant s'écraser contre la chaloupe qui venaient troubler ce silence mortel. Il rama sur des mètres et des mètres, lui semblant qu'il s'éloigne plus qu'il se s'approche de cette île. Il se fatigua rapidement, il avait faim et soif... Il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier soir après ses efforts considérables. Le soleil était déjà bien levé, éclairant très bien la terre qui était au loin ainsi que l'étendue d'eau bleu qui l'entourait.  
Mais il était mort de fatigue... Si bien qu'il ne prêtait pas attention aux petites vagues qui venaient s'écraser plus fortement contre la chaloupe. La barque tangua, de plus en plus secouée. Duo finit par s'en rendre compte, voyant comme un léger brouillard qui commençait à l'entourer. Le jeune homme à la natte se retourna, voyant à même pas un mètre de lui, un énorme navire. Il avait des voiles aussi noires que la nuit, un drapeau de pirate voletait dans le vent avec frénésie. La brume enveloppait littéralement le bâtiment qui semblait très austère. Duo frissonna à cette vue.

-"Le Black Wing..."

Ce bateau était la terreur des autres bateaux marchands comme ceux de voyages. C'était des pirates sanguinaires qui pillaient, violaient. Le type même de pirate qu'on ne souhaite pas croiser. Il vit quelqu'un l'observer d'en haut puis il entendit crier :

- Un homme à la mer!

Ceux qui étaient dans le bateau lancèrent une corde-échelle. Le seigneur Duo s'en saisit bien qu'il était anxieux, effrayé. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester dans cette barque sans vivres. Lentement, il gravit l'échelle, se préparant au pire vu qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se défendre. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont du navire, il était entouré de pirates, le regardant d'un œil malsain.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, un pauvre jeune homme abandonné.

- Je suis le Seigneur Duo Kushrénada, répliqua-t-il sans ciller.

Un jeune pirate s'était détaché des autres, l'air moins dangereux. Mais ce n'est qu'une couverture car il doit être aussi pourri que les autres. Il était coiffé d'un chapeau noir, ses cheveux bruns longs et sales s'en échappaient dans tout le sens. Il avait un chemisier grisé par la crasse et un pantalon noir. Ses yeux noisette scrutaient avec envie le corps fin du jeune homme à la natte.

- Oh ! Et que fait un Seigneur au milieu de cette mer dangereuse.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Capitaine Solo, répondit-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Duo le fusilla du regard, m'appréciant guère d'être jaugé ainsi. Ce regard ne plus pas beaucoup à Solo et il décida de rabaisser ce petit bourgeois.

- Messieurs ! Je crois que vous pouvez vous amusez !

Les pirates se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme, voulant se l'accaparer. Mais Duo réagit plus rapidement et sauta sur le rebord, se tenant à une corde.

- Je préférais largement la compagnie de ma chaloupe que ce cher Capitaine Yuy m'avait laissé.

- Yuy ?! Murmura Solo pour lui-même

Il voulu sauter mais ce qu'il entendit le fit se stopper.

-ARRETEZ !

Son ordre fit reculer tous les mécréants. Le Capitaine Solo s'approcha du jeune Seigneur, lui trouvant tout d'un coup un certain intérêt en plus d'un attrait prononcé pour son physique. Il le jaugea quelques minutes.

- Suivez-moi Seigneur Duo !

L'américain le regarda, surpris de son changement si soudain. Pourquoi un tel attrait pour ce pirate ? Sur le qui vive, il descendit du rebord, avançant vers le Capitaine du navire qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Solo saisit le bras du jeune homme à la natte et l'emporta dans la cabine qui lui était réservée. Duo se laissa entraîner, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait apprendre. Derrière eux, le pirate ferma la porte. Le jeune homme à la natte s'appuya sur la table qui était au centre de cette pièce si sombre.

- Comment savez-vous que c'était Heero Yuy ?

- J'étais à bord du bateau qu'il m'a volé ! "Etrange, il le connaît..."

- Oh ! Et il vous a abandonné dans une barque ?

- C'est exact. Mais pourquoi un soudain attrait pour cette homme que je veux tuer ?

L'américain regretta ses paroles. Non ! Il ne voulait pas le tuer, seulement savoir... Se souvenirs de son passé... Est-ce que ce Capitaine Solo en faisait lui aussi partit ? Mais il ne pouvait revenir en arrière et c'était la seule idée qui lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

- Le tuer ? Répéta-t-il amusé. Moi je veux savoir s'il a ... Dérobé une pièce d'or.

- Si je réponds, vous me conduirez à lui ?

- Cela dépend où il va et s'il a l'objet que je cherche.

-"Décidément, ils veulent tous cette pièce, mais qu'a-t-elle de si spéciale ?" Il va à Désiria d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Alors ?

Le jeune Seigneur défia le regard noisette du pirate, celui-ci le jaugeait encore et encore. Duo fit comme si de rien n'était, n'ayant qu'une seul envie : retrouver Heero Yuy pour une petite explication.

- C'est exactement où nous allons, répondit enfin Solo.

Celui-ci se rapprocha de son prisonnier qui ne pouvait plus reculer, appuyé sur la table.

- A-t-il ma pièce ?

- Oui, répondit Duo un peu paniqué.

Solo avança encore plus. L'américain constata qu'il était plus grand que lui, tout comme Heero.

-"Shit ! Pourquoi je le compare à ce maudit pirate alors que je suis en danger !"

Il paniquait, voyant le pirate sa rapprocher de lui. Celui-ci commença à se pencher. Duo devina ses intentions et regarda autour de lui. Sans prendre le temps de plus réfléchir, il se saisit rapidement du poignard qui était attaché à la taille du pirate et la pointa vers le cœur de celui-ci.

- Je vous le déconseille.

Solo recula, ne voulant pas créer plus de problème. Il leva les mains en l'air d'un air innocent.

- Je vais vous laisser. Prenez vos aises mais pas trop, nous arriverons dans peu de temps.

Il tourna les talons et sortit. Duo avait toujours la dague entre ses doigts, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait échappé belle. Il devait retrouver Heero mais c'était devenu risqué. Les pirates étaient vraiment des êtres abjects ! Il devra être prudent s'il ne voulait pas y rester. Il déposa le couteau de fortune sur la table puis il commença à faire le tour de la cabine. Elle était dans un piteux état. Les meubles tenaient debout par je ne sais quel miracle, les objets devaient pour la plupart être volé car certain semblaient avoir de la valeur.

-" J'aurais préféré rester sur l'Agate Bleu…. C'était plus confortable et moins risqué qu'ici… Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais essayer de tourner la situation à mon avantage mais ce n'est pas gagné… "

Lorsqu'il fut sortit de la cabine, le Capitaine Solo monta à la barre. Le pirate qui guidait le Black Wing lui posa une question silencieuse.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle compagnon ! Heero Yuy, notre très cher camarade à notre pièce !

- On va la lui reprendre ! !

- Le tuer pour de bon !

- OUAIS ! ! ! !

Les pirates brandirent leurs épées comme si la victoire leur était acquise d'avance. Il arrivait à peine dans le port de Désirira. Solo sourit en voyant le bateau qui avait servit à son ennemi pour venir. Celui-ci était accosté le plus loin possible, essayant peut-être de le masquer à la vue de certains.

-" Il est grand temps de régler nos comptes Heero… "

Le Capitaine Yuy avait pressé le bateau pour qu'il arrive au plus vite à Désiria. Il sentait une présence néfaste derrière eux… Il avait vu le Black Wing loin derrière eux. Il espérait seulement que tout aille bien pour Duo. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le port, les bateaux étaient amarrés n'importe comment, n'importe où. Ses camarades s'activèrent et ils amarrèrent le bateau à un ponton éloigné des autres.

- Hilde, Catherine, vous surveillez le bateau ainsi que le Prince Winner !

- Hey ! C'est pas juste ! !

- Vous avez quelque chose à faire sur terre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?, Répliqua Hilde.

Le Capitaine Yuy soupira. Elle aimait le mettre en rogne.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Nan, c'est bon, trancha la rousse en bâillonnant son amie qui voulait répliquer.

- Ok.

Heero lui sourit pour la remercier. Il descendit du bateau avec Trowa et Wufei. Les pirates se dirigèrent au cœur de l'île, là où se trouvait le plus de monde. Ils rencontrèrent des pirates, saoûls, accompagnés de femmes, d'autres s'amusaient à casser les vitres d'un magasin abandonné qui avait eu la chance de survivre. Cette île était le type même de l'île de la débandade, du plaisir sans honte ni gêne. Les femmes et la boisson y étaient en abondance. Les trois pirates se dirigèrent vers le bar où étaient amassé des pirates déjà ronds.

- Wufei ! ? S'écria une voix féminine.

Le chinois vit une jeune femme venir à lui. Elle avait des cheveux noir ébène, lâchés à la hauteur de ses épaules dénudées. Ses yeux noirs regardaient le pirate avec une certaine excitation. Elle portait une robe verte pleines de rubans et de dentelles quoique un peu crasseuse et déchirée. La chinoise avait un décolleté assez prononcé, laissant voir sa peau mate ainsi que le seul bijou qu'elle possédait. Un coquillage rose attaché à une fine cordelette noir. Le chinois se détacha de ses compagnons pour l'accueillir.

- Meiran ! Tu es…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme s'était emparez de ses lèvres, l'embrassant langoureusement. Wufei se laissa piéger par le baiser, enserrant la jeune femme contre lui. Trowa et Heero les regardaient. S'ils n'avaient pas été sur Désiria, on pourrait croire que c'était un couple. La jeune femme rompit enfin le baiser, ayant un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Bienvenue Capitaine Yuy !

- Merci Meiran, fit-il en venant vers eux.

- Vous en avez mit du temps pour revenir ici, gronda-t-elle.

- Désolé demoiselle mais nous avions affaire.

- Et notre Trowa est toujours muet ?

- Meiran, gronda le chinois.

- Quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

- Toujours aussi insupportable.

La jeune femme, toujours souriante, se pencha vers l'oreille du chinois pour murmurer :

- Toujours avec vous.

Il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille, lui répondant avec un tendre sourire. C'est vrai qu'étant une fille de joie, elle n'a pas vraiment le temps pour de vrai ami, et encore moins pour autre chose. Mais elle avait connu Wufei, et tout lui semblait différent depuis cette époque. C'était lui qui faisait battre son cœur, c'est pour cela qu'elle gardait précieusement le petit coquillage, c'était un cadeau. Peut-être simple, mais c'était le seul cadeau qu'on lui est fait.

La jeune femme était toujours contre celui pour qui elle donnerait tout et se tourna vers le japonais, le fixant avec perplexité. Elle devait lui dire quelque chose mais elle avait oublié quoi… L'arrivée de Wufei l'avait rendu euphorique.

- Heero, commença-t-elle en cherchant. Y'a…

- Capitaine Heero Yuy ! ! !

Cette voix féminine en colère avait coupé Meiran et l'avait surtout devancé. Elle savait ce qu'elle aurait du lui dire mais il était trop tard. La jeune femme qui avait parlé s'était rapprochée de lui et lui avait donné une gifle magistral, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête assez violemment. Après quelques secondes, il tourna lentement la tête pour adresser un regard noir à la jeune femme qui lui avait administré cette gifle.

****

A suivre

Law :

Duo : Mais… C'est qui cette folle qui ose toucher mon mamour ? ? ? ! !

Law : Tu verras…

Duo : LAW ! ! ! ! ! Dis-moi qui c'est ? ? ?

Law : Nan èé ReviewS ! ! ! SI vous voulez savoir qui est la mystérieuse gifleuse


	7. Pris entre deux feu

****

Titre : La malédiction du Black Wing

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : 

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la Pirate des Caraïbes

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, Aventure, Action, et on verra

****

Couples : H x C, futur 1x2, 5xM, 1x ? et je sens que je vais me faire tuer 0

****

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais le cheval de Duo si èé

****

Ch'tite note : Voili ! ! ! Vous allez enfin savoir qui est la gifleuse èé Mais je sens que je vais me faire engueuler 00000 Mais bon, c'est ainsi auréole au dessus de la tête MARCHIIIIIII pour les reviews ! ! ! Ils ont été nombreux et si vous vouliez la suite, c'était impossible de répondre à tous 0

****

Ch'tite note de la bêta-lectrice : Félicitations à tout ceux qui ont réussi leurs bacs (Bravo Tenshi ), brevets (kisu Chibi Akuma ), bts (ne Gaël ?) et autres exams

Bonne Lecture.

****

La Malédiction du Black Wing

-7-

Pris entre deux feux

La jeune fille soutint le regard du Capitaine, visiblement trop mécontente pour se plier.

- Merci pour ce charmant accueil !

- Tu n'es qu'un mécréant !

- Je l'sais, fit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Ceci énerva encore plus la jeune femme. Il voyait bien qu'elle bouillonnait de rage. Il décida de prendre sur lui et de l'apaiser.

- Que puis-je faire pour me racheter ?

Il prit doucement sa taille pour la coller à lui. La jeune femme se calma tout de suite, plongeant son regard dans celui du pirate.

- Je vais voir fit-elle avec un air malicieux.

Cette dernière rapprocha ses lèvres de celle du jeune homme. Il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire, bien trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son beau pirate. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait pour le plaisir... plus maintenant... Maintenant qu'il avait enfin retrouvé Duo...

-" Je… Non, je ne le trompe pas… Je ne considère pas ma relation avec elle comme une relation sérieuse… Ce n'est pas une tromperie, même si s'en a tout l'air… J'ai toujours aimé Duo mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lui dire. Si je l'avais fait avec un autre homme, là je serais bourré de remords… je n'ai fais que noyer mes larmes dans ses bras… "

Et puis, elle avait des informations pour lui et il devait les avoir, avant qu'elle ne le haïsse définitivement. Il relâcha ses lèvres roses, ses joues légèrement rosies.

- Alors ?

- Tu es pardonné, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le capitaine eut un sourire. Il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait de cette fille. Même si d'un côté, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Heero savait pertinemment qu'elle était amoureuse de lui bien qu'elle soit elle aussi une fille de joie. Et il allait la briser, tôt ou tard… Il se pencha légèrement pour lui murmurer ses quelques mots :

- Tu as mes infos, Réléna ?

- Bien sûr mon Chou !

La jeune fille se détacha de lui, comme pour le narguer. Elle commença à partir en roulant des hanches. Sa robe rose foncé suivait les mouvements de son corps si fin. Ses cheveux blond comme le blé était légèrement bouclés pour lui donner un air plus noble. Ils suivaient le léger mouvement de balancement que leur imposait leur maîtresse. Il la suivit, Trowa sur ses talons qui fut suivit par Wufei et Meiran. La blonde allait dans sa chambre afin qu'ils soient plus tranquille pour parler. Trowa adressa un regard à Heero, voulant savoir ce qu'il faisait. Heero lui répondit avec un sourire.

- Pour les infos, dit-il en excuse.

Le Capitaine rattrapa Réléna, jouant l'amoureux avec elle. Trowa le fixait sans un mot. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Réléna avait des informations capitales pour eux et si Heero se brouillait avec elle, ils ne les auraient jamais. Il jouait quand même avec le feu.

-" Dans quelques minutes nous saurons et nous partirons loin d'ici ", pensa Trowa.

La jeune femme les fit entrer dans sa chambre bien qu'elle avait espéré parler seul à seul avec Heero. Elle s'assit sur le lit de manière aguicheuse, dévorant Heero des yeux.

- As-tu toutes les infos que je t'ai demandées ?

- Oui, fit-il boudeuse.

Elle reprit une position plus convenable. Elle était déçue de ne pouvoir aller plus loin avec son Capitaine aux yeux cobalt. Mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre à cause d'un caprice de sa part.

- J'ai appris qu'une certaine Dorothy Catalognia avait une pièce d'or d'origine aztèque. Elle proviendrait du trésor maudit de Cortès, d'après les rumeurs.

- Excellent, lâcha Heero avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Où habite cette Dame ? Questionna Wufei toujours en proie aux câlineries de Meiran.

- Elle habite de l'autre côté de l'île !

- C'est un peu loin mais il faut nous y rendre et pas de temps à perdre !

- Quoi ? !

Réléna se leva, surprise par cette décision si soudaine. Elle qui croyait le garder plus longtemps auprès d'elle.

- Je suis désolé Réléna mais le temps presse, s'excusa le Capitaine.

A ce moment là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, les faisant tous sursauter.

Le Capitaine Solo rentra dans sa cabine où Duo attendait tranquillement. Il avait caché la dague sur lui, ce qui fit lever un sourcil au jeune homme.

- J'ai bien le droit à une arme pour me défendre ?

- Oui oui, fit-il avec un sourire.

Duo n'aimait pas se sourire, il cachait quelque chose.

- Cela te sera aussi utile pour tuer ce cher Capitaine Yuy.

Le jeune Seigneur n'en fit rien paraître mais ses mots le figèrent. Mais au point où il en était, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, si cela lui permettait de rester en vie. Il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour le rester jusqu'à maintenant.

- Si mon Seigneur veut bien sortir ?

Solo lui fit une révérence et lui montra la sortie. Sur ses gardes, le jeune homme à la natte sortit de la cabine. Le soleil était à son zénith, chauffant l'atmosphère. Il remarqua alors que le bateau était amarré à un port…. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Désiria, l'île de la débauche…

- Cherchez-moi le bateau de ce cher Capitaine Yuy !

- Pas besoin.

- Voui mon Seigneur ? ! Fit Solo d'un ton moqueur.

- Il est là-bas !

Duo montra le bateau le plus éloigné. Il n'avait pas de mal à repérer son propre bateau. Tous les pirates se mirent en route pour l'Agate Bleue sous le regard du jeune homme. Il était partagé entre l'envie de retrouver Heero et celle de fuir. Il vit Solo se rapprocher de lui, d'une manière assez féline…

- Vous avez un tel désir de le tuer ?

Celui-ci se serait collé à lui si le jeune homme n'avait pas fait un pas sur le côté. Puis, il avança sur le ponton. Le Capitaine jura intérieurement sans le quitter des yeux.

-" Je t'aurais mon mignon ! "

- Vous perdez du temps Capitaine, fit Duo sarcastique.

- Et bien, en avant !

Ils parcoururent le peu de chemin qu'il y avait mais les pirates avaient déjà fouillé le navire. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, aucun homme ni même la pièce.

- Trouvez-moi Yuy !

L'ordre fut catégorique et dit d'un ton irrité. Les pirates s'organisèrent en petits groupes puis se dispersèrent. Duo était quelque peu soulagé que Quatre ne soit pas à bord de l'Agate Bleu… Mais où était-il ? ? ? Duo n'avait pas quitté Solo des yeux, ne voulant pas se retrouver en mauvaise posture. Il avait remarqué quelque chose mais il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui, il pu enfin voir l'objet qu'il cherchait à revoir. Et il ne s'était pas trompé….

La porte avait claqué contre le mur car personne ne l'avait arrêté. Hilde était sur le pas de la porte, essoufflée. Elle regarda son Capitaine, la pupille dilatée par la panique et la peur.

- Hilde ? ! Que fais-tu…

- Il est là, coupa-t-elle. Solo est là !

- Quoi ? Questionna Wufei comme s'il ne la croyait pas.

- Il est venu sur l'Agate Bleu pour trouver la pièce.

Le japonais resta perplexe. Il regarda la jeune femme avec sérieux.

- Où est le Prince Winner ?

- Avec Cathy, dehors ! Il faut partir et vite !

- Bien. Nous partons !

- Mais, essaya de protester la blonde.

Heero lui lança un regard qui la dissuada d'en dire plus. Elle savait bien ce qu'il risquait. Meiran se colla à Wufei, très déçue de le laisser partir de nouveau. Le Capitaine leur lança un regard puis ils sortirent. Le petit blond attendait gentiment avec Catherine. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à fuir sur une île aussi dangereuse.

- On se divise, ordonna Heero. Hilde et Catherine, vous regagnez l'Agate Bleue. Trowa, tu te charges du Prince Winner et Wufei et moi ont va essayer de le piéger.

Tous hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse. Les petits groupes se dispersèrent rapidement à travers les rues. Réléna vint se coller doucement contre le japonais.

- Oh ! Heero, j'aurais voulu que tu restes un peu plus…

- Moi aussi, mentit-il.

Il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres puis il commença à s'éloigner. Wu était toujours avec Meiran. Celle-ci ne voulait pas le voir partir et elle s'y accrochait désespérément.

- Wufei…

- Je reviendrais. Et cette fois-ci je t'emmènerais avec moi.

Ses yeux onyx scrutaient avec tendresse et tristesse l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait beau être une catin, son cœur appartenait à ce pirate qu'elle avait rencontré trois ans plus tôt. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de le laisser rejoindre son Capitaine.

Ils empruntèrent une rue puis une autre sans jamais tomber sur Solo et ses pirates miteux. Mais ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin… Ils le sentaient. Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue sombre et là, Heero vit celui qu'il cherchait, de dos, vulnérable, entouré d'aucun pirate. Le japonais sortit de la ruelle pour se mettre en plein milieu et intima à Wufei de rester caché. Il tira son pistolet de sa ceinture et le pointa sur le dos de l'homme.

- Solo ! Appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme se retourna et lorsqu'il vit Heero avec un pistolet pointé sur lui, il prit par le cou une personne et la mit en bouclier devant lui. Il aurait suffit d'une seconde de trop et le Capitaine Yuy aurait tiré. Mais il bloqua lorsqu'il vit celui qui servait de bouclier à son ennemi. Ce n'était autre que le jeune homme à la natte. Solo sourit face au trouble du japonais. Il avait l'arme adéquate face à son ennemi. Il décida de la narguer.

- Alors Heero, tu ne tires plus ? !

- Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça !

- C'est pourtant lui qui m'a conduit à toi…

Heero resta silencieux mais il savait pourquoi Duo l'avait conduit ici. Il voulait le retrouver afin de savoir… Savoir pourquoi ils sont liés… Sans abaisser son arme, Heero avança doucement. Wufei était resté dans la ruelle pour le couvrir en cas de complication. Car il était sûr que ca allait dégénérer. Les deux pirates étaient à quelques mètres, se défiant du regard. Duo qui était l'otage de Solo commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

- Tu oserais tirer sur un innocent ?

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Te cacher derrière quelqu'un est bien digne de toi Solo, fit-il sarcastique.

Solo n'apprécia pas ses paroles. Il était en colère contre lui et surtout contre ce petit prétentieux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire traiter de lâche par son ennemi. Il se décala afin de mieux voir son homologue mais aussi pour lui tirer dessus car il avait réussi à prendre son pistolet. Il pointa rapidement son arme sur Heero, puis deux coups de feu se firent entendre.

****

A suivre

Law : èé

Duo : LA SUITE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je veux savoir qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? ! panique Heero m'a quand même pas tiré dessus, ne ? ? ?

Law : Tu verras

Wufei : Ce serait bien, on aurait enfin des vacances !

Duo : HEE-CHAN 

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : Ils sont missants avec mwa TT

Law : Maiiiis naaan Ze t'aime mon Duo !

Duo : On dirait po yy

Law : REVIEWS 0


	8. Eclaircissement

**Titre** : La malédiction du Black Wing

**Auteur** : Law

**Mail** : 

**Source** : Pirates des Gundam Wing o

**Genre** : UA, OOC, Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, Aventure, Action, et on verra

**Couples** : H x C, futur 1x2, 5xM, 1xR.

**Disclaimer** : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais le cheval de Duo si èé

Shi-sama : Mais n'est-ce pas plutôt l'idée du cheval que sa forme qui t'appartient ? Puisque la forme est concrète et l'idée abstraite, et que tu ne possèdes pas le cheval en consistance, mais bel et bien dans l'idée !

Law-sama : Shi, range ce bouquin --

Shi-sama brandit le livre : Lisez-tous Le Monde de Sophie de Jostein Gaarder

Law-sama : Hey ! Pas de pub ici !!!

Shi-sama : L'un des rares livres assez gros pour assommer un Fido trop collant

Law-sama : Tu me le prêtes ?

**Ch'tite note** : Encore un petit peu de retard 0 En faite, je l'ai depuis un paillon sur mon ordi mais j'ai omis de le publié 000 GOMEN NE !!!! Mais le voici ! (Dernier chapitre en rab TT) Je remercie Yami-Rose1, Clôtho, Shaman Girly, Ruines et Yami Aku pour leurs reviews Ca fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir ! J'vais juste dire à Ruines que Réléna est un peu une catin qui s'est entiché du beau Heero yuy , si ça peut te rassurer mais bon. J'avais envie de la caser au moins une fois avec lui, bien que ça soit juste par intérêt plus que pour autre chose 0 J'vous laisse et Bonne Lecture.

**La Malédiction du Black Wing**

**-8-**

**Eclaircissement**

La balle atteignit l'épaule de son ennemi et le fit reculer. Le Capitaine Heero Yuy en profita pour continuer à lui tirer dessus jusqu'à ce que le corps s'écroule à terre. Il s'approcha rapidement du corps tendu comme une corde, tremblant. Il saisit par la main du jeune homme à la natte qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce lorsque les deux pirates s'étaient tirés dessus.

- Wufei ! On met les voiles !

Le chinois sortit de la ruelle. Heero lui fit signe de partir dans la ruelle et il s'y engouffra. Le japonais tira Duo dans cette même ruelle. Celui-ci était encore sous le choc, ses yeux fixant Heero comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Le pirate jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Solo dont le corps était allongé sur le sol. Ils coururent vers l'Agate Bleu qui était seul, sans aucun pirates de son ennemi. Wufei était déjà à bord et tout était prêt pour partir. Heero monta sur le pont, tirant le jeune Seigneur.

- On y va !

Tout le monde s'activa pour quitter le port de Désiria. Trowa était à la barre, les autres s'activèrent à maintenir les voiles de façon à profiter au maximum du vent. Heero abandonna Duo devant la cabine principale afin de rejoindre les autres pour leur prêter main forte. Ils réussirent à quitter le port sans que personne ne vienne les assaillir. Lorsque le bateau fut lancé en direction de l'opposé de l'île, Heero retourna vers Duo qui s'était assis par terre, contre la porte de la cabine. Il avait enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux. Doucement, Le Capitaine Yuy s'accroupit vers lui.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Celui-ci releva lentement la tête, posant ses deux améthystes affolés sur le pirate qui était près de lui.

- Heero….

Sa voix était incertaine, tremblante. En le voyant ainsi, le japonais regretta ses décisions. Il jura contre lui-même.

-Allez, lève-toi, fit-il doucement en lui prenant une de ses mains.

Le jeune Seigneur complètement paumé s'exécuta. Il jeta un regard au français qui était à la barre puis il entra dans la cabine. Duo le suivit comme une marionnette. Le pirate le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. A ce moment là, il leva les yeux vers le japonais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pardonne-moi Duo.

Sans comprendre, Heero se retrouva enlacé par le jeune homme à la natte. Il avait besoin de réconfort et seul Heero pouvait lui en donner. Avec un petit sourire, celui-ci referma son étreinte sur le corps blottit contre lui. Il avait eu si peur d'y rester que cette étreinte était une preuve qu'il était bien en vie. Le pirate garda blottit contre lui le jeune Seigneur puis il voulut se séparer de lui, par peur de ne plus pouvoir le quitter. Mais l'américain le fit trébucher, s'accrochant toujours à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent étalés sur le lit, Duo blottit sous le corps de Heero. 1

- Duo ! ! ! Râla le pirate.

- Je veux tout savoir, fit-il d'une voix étouffé. Je veux me souvenir, je…

Il était sur le point de craquer. Heero se redressa puis avec sa main il releva le visage de Duo, essayant les larmes qui étaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Je vais t'expliquer, mais ne pleure pas… " J'ai toujours détesté te voir pleurer. "

- Hn…

Il essuya maladroitement ses larmes puis sourit au pirate. Il se sentait bien avec lui… Comme si… Il se savait en sécurité. Heero se laissa glisser à côté de Duo pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'américain resta allongé, regardant le pirate.

- Pour ce qui est de notre passé commun, je t'en parlerais une autre fois.

Duo hocha la tête bien qu'intérieurement, il voulait protester. Il s'imaginait que s'il mettait ceci de côté, le reste était assez compliqué.

- Solo est mon ex bras droit. Le Black Wing est mon navire, celui où nous avons grandi, fit-il doucement.

Le Capitaine Yuy prit une profonde inspiration pour continuer son récit que Duo écoutait avec attention.

- Je lui faisais confiance mais pas au point de lui dire où se trouvait le trésor de Cortèze. Car je le cherchais depuis un moment, tout comme nos parents. Lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, nous sommes repartis de cette île si difficile à trouver et il a voulu tout de suite se débarrasser de moi. Il a retourné tout l'équipage contre moi et m'a abandonné sur une île déserte. Sauf que j'avais réussi à soutirer quelques pièces du trésor de Cortéze, comme celle-ci, fit-il en sortant la pièce dérobée chez le Prince Winner.

Duo le regarda jouer avec. Il semblait que le pirate lui cachait quelque chose…

- Voilà pourquoi j'étais obligé de le tuer avant que cela ne soit toi, conclua-t-il.

- Merci Heero…

L'américain vient déposer un timide sur les lèvres du pirate, rougissant comme une pivoine d'avoir osé le faire. Le japonais sourit en voyant ses joues en feu, caressant fugacement sa jour avant de se relever. Il devait aller sur le pont pour diriger son équipage.

- Si tu as faim, il y a tout ce que tu veux. Et puis, c'est ton navire alors… fait comme chez toi.

Heero allait sortir quand le jeune Seigneur l'interpella.

- Death' va bien ? 2 Est-ce que je pourrais voir Quatre ? Enfin, le Prince Winner, se corrigea-t-il.

- Ton étalon va bien, il est dans une stalle. Quand au Prince, je te le ferais monter Duo.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

- Si je te dis de rester ici, tu le feras ?

- Oui…

Le Capitaine Yuy sortit. Même s'il avait répondu positivement à sa question, il savait bien que Duo pourrait sortir. Heero balaya le pont d'un seul regard et il vit Hilde et Catherine qui était près du cheval noir, lui donnant caresses et nourritures. Trowa vérifiait quelques cordages et Wufei était à la barre. Le japonais alla vers le français.

- Trowa, tu peux aller chercher le Prince, Duo voudrait être avec son ami.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil surpris et l'interrogea du regard.

- Ben oui, il a bien fallu qu'il nous remplace, fit-il d'un ton blasé mais non sans un pincement au cœur.

Trowa s'avança vers lui pour le dépasser mais il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui chuchota :

- Non, il ne nous a pas remplacé. La preuve, il t'a fait confiance lorsque tu as tiré sur Solo.

Puis il s'éloigna. Heero resta muet devant cette tirade. Mais c'était certainement Wufei qui lui avait raconté. Peut-être… Peut-être lui faisait-il confiance… Ce léger baiser en était une preuve. Il avait au moins pu tenir sa promesse… Il l'avait protéger, au risque d'être découvert. Il voulait tant être avec lui…. Mais pas tant que cette malédiction pèsera sur lui.

Cela le frustrait car il avait tellement attendu… Mais si Duo savait, il le fuirait certainement…. Ne voulant plus de lui… Voilà pourquoi il voulait lever cette malédiction. Il monta pour prendre la barre afin de se changer les idées. 3

Le pirate aux yeux émeraudes se dirigea vers la cabine où était de nouveau enfermé le Prince Winner. Celui-ci l'ouvra sans cérémonie, trouvant le blond assis sur la chaise et en train de s'amuser à faire rouler un petit caillou. Mais Quatre tourna la tête dès qu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Il fut rassuré de voir que c'était Trowa. Lorsqu'il avait du fuir avec les deux pirates, celui-ci l'avait ramené tout de suite dans sa cabine. C'était essentiellement pour sa sécurité mais aussi pour le garder comme otage. La venue du grand brun était comme une surprise.

- Que se passe-t-il ? !

Le français ne répondit rien et attendit que le Prince Winner ai fini de jouer avec son caillou. Le blondinet le jeta dans un coin, les joues en feu et un peu contrarié de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit ! Puis le pirate lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Quatre ne dit rien car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse de la part du pirate muet. Ils débouchèrent sur le pont et Trowa le guida jusqu'à la cabine du pont. Il ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Le Prince Quatre y entra, sur ses gardes, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait.

- Quatre ! ?

Cette voix accueillante… Le jeune Prince reconnu son ami d'enfance. Ils s'accolèrent, heureux de pouvoir se retrouver.

- Je suis rassuré que tu n'es rien, murmura Duo.

- Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? ? ?

- Oula ! C'est une longue histoire !

- Je crois qu'on a le temps que l'on veut, répondit Quatre en souriant.

- Oui, mais j'ai aussi très faim !

Le jeune homme à la natte lui tira malicieusement la langue puis il tira son ami vers la table où trônait un copieux repas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ? ? ? Balbutia-t-il.

- C'est moi qui l'est préparé, avec ce que j'ai pu trouver, rajouta-t-il avec une moue bougon.

Le blond regarda Duo avec de grands yeux.

- Comment ? ! Lâcha-t-il interloqué.

- Assois-toi et restaure-toi. Je te raconterais tout après.

Les yeux améthyste du Seigneur Kushrénada étaient rassurant et l'incitaient à faire ce qu'il préconisait. Quatre s'assit devant une assiette tandis que Duo prenait place face à lui. La table était remplie de bonnes choses, froides mais quand on a faim…. On mange ! Ils consommèrent en silence 4, trop affamé pour parler. Ils vidèrent tous les plats. Les deux amis étaient à présent à ce qu'on pourrait appeler un dessert. Mais Quatre ne supportait plus d'attendre.

- Duo raconte-moi !

- Tout ?

- Tout, reprit-il le plus sérieux du monde.

Le jeune homme à la natte avait encore l'esprit embrouillé sur certains points. Mais il devait des explications à son meilleur ami, pour le rassurer et… Peut-être répondrait-il à une question qui le rongeait. Il lui raconta ce qui c'était donc passé dès que Heero l'avait assommé, tout jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il ne dit rien sur ce qui c'était passé entre le pirate et lui… le baiser… Ce passé oublié…. Rien qui pourrait le lier au pirate. Quatre écouta attentivement son récit, stupéfait par le fait qu'il est fait sauter Deathscythe sur le bateau en route pour la mer.

- Ma foi, tu me laisses sans voix Duo…

- Bah ! C'est rien du tout. " La suite risque d'être plus surprenante ! "

Quatre le regarda avec surprise. On aurait dit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait que attendre que Duo lui en parle. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas attendre, il voulait une réponse.

- Quatre… Je peux te poser une question où je veux une réponse claire ?

- Bien sûr, fit-il hésitant.

- Est-ce que oui ou non je suis le fils légitime des Kushrénada ?

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le Prince Winner se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette question et devant le regard de son ami qui pesait lourd sur lui.

**A suivre**

1 Shi-sama : Comme de par hasard

Law-sama : Ou plutôt comme de par l'autrice

SamaS : Mwahahahahahahaha !!!

2 Shi-sama : Sa forme va bien, puisque c'est Heero qui s'en est occupé ! Mais pour l'idée, étant donnée qu'elle est passée par la p'tite tête de Law, je peux rien promettre.....

Law-sama assome Shi avec Le Monde de Sophie : C'est pour ton bien !

3 Shi-sama : Voici donc..... la Malédiction du Black Wing !!!! TADAAAAAM !!!!

Law-sama : On sait encore rien dessus --

4 Law-sama : Ils.... consommèrent ?

Shi-sama : C'était pour éviter la répétition

Law-sama : Mouais.....

Shi-sama : T'aurais préféré "Ils s'empiffrèrent" ?

Duo : Nan c'est bien "consommèrent". Suffit just de remplacer KittyCat par mon Heechan

SamaS : Pervers --

Law : TADAAAM !!! La grande révélation !!!

Shi-sama : La Malédiction du Black Wing !!!!!

Law-sama : T'y tiens à ta malédiction -- Nan je parlais du fait que Duo ne soit pas le fils légitime des Kushrenada !

Shi-sama d'un ton innocent : Tiens c'est vrai au fait ! Pourquoi Duo a perdu la mémoire ?

Law-sama : Je n'sais pas

Shi-sama : Siltopléééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !!!

Law-sama : Review

Shi-sama : Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis dis dis dis dis !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
